WINTER CHALLENGE!
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: Desafio de inverno da comunidade Fics Sakura e Sasuke já finalizado, confira os resultados e as oneshots que participaram do desafio! Deixem reviews.
1. Regras&Premiações

* * *

**EM SETE DE JULHO DE DOIS MIL E OITO, A COMUNIDADE FICS SAKURA E SASUKE LANÇOU UM DESAFIO.**

**O **_Winter Challenge_.

As fanfictions concorrentes deste desafio serão postadas aqui.

Começaremos colocando as regras e os critérios de avaliação para que vocês fiquem cientes do que se passou durante este desafio que **FORA CONCLUÍDO EM SETE DE AGOSTO DE DOIS MIL E OITO**.

* * *

**Bem vindos competidores e leitores** :)

Esse é o desafio de dia de inverno.  
Vocês devem elaborar textos sobre qualquer dia da estação de inverno e devem elaborá-lo. Não importando se o tema será triste, alegre ou romântico.  
As duas juradas, **Mary's Ice **&** Amy**, vão escolher as quatro melhores crônicas, isso contara como um ponto extra para decidir a campeã, depois do publico escolher a melhor em uma enquete.  
Elaboramos algumas frases para ajudá-los a terem inspiração.

_O mundo a nossa volta desaparece, e estamos somente você e eu em minha ilha de esperanças. Deixe-me estar a sua volta, deixe-me ser um mar para a sua costa. Deixe-me acalmar sua procura. **Que o nosso egoísmo se torne a nossa união**.  
Mas quando você vai embora. Eu me dou conta do quanto eu queria te dizer. E percebi que esqueci de te falar: Eu amo você. As noites são longas demais e frias... Sem você  
Ainda não consegui achar as palavras certas para te dizer que eu preciso de você **tanto** !_

_O inverno aqui é **frio e amargo**, congela até os ossos. Há semanas que eu não vejo o sol. Eu estou muito longe, muito distante de casa, me sinto como se estivesse afundando, e a cada segundo, me vejo em um vazio mais profundo. Se toda a força e toda a coragem viessem e me tirassem desse lugar horrível... **Eu sei que eu poderia te amar melhor do que isso**._

_O lago está coberto de gelo, as árvores estão brancas de neve, e, tudo em volta **me lembra você**. Eu acredito... Que esse seja o paraíso !  
Para ninguém mais além de mim, eu o defenderei enquanto eu puder. Eu amo o jeito que suas mãos me alcançam e me abraçam, protegendo-me do frio._

_O amor e felicidade envolvem você, como naquela manhã de natal, Me recordo de você **levantando seus braços para o céu e sorrindo para mim**. Eu guardo este momento na lembrança. Sinto saudade de você agora._

_Renda-se, como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei. Não se preocupe em entender, **viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento**._

_So deixarei de te amar quando o véu da noite encobrir os meus olhos; e se em minha sepultura nascer um cravo branco cuja nas pétalas estarão escritas em gotas de sangue, **tenha a certeza de que eu ainda te amo**._

_ Feliz é aquele que nunca repara se está no **inverno ou no verão**._

_No frio do inverno eu encontrei a outra metade de mim. Uma ametista atravessou as paredes da **silenciosa solidão**, mas nós estamos perdidos em um mundo de desespero. Então nós vamos até o oceano; um destino desconhecido..._

_O mundo está sucumbindo tão frio e cinza. Superficial e vazia a vida persiste  
Isso aflinge meu coração,isso me dilacera, eu ouço essa constante desarmonia!  
Perdido em um mundo morto com **asas quebradas**._

_

* * *

_-

**REGRAS**

**I.** No máximo três SongFic's, Drabble's ou Oneshot's por pessoa.

**II.** Não há limite de caracteres, entretanto, tenha noção do tamanho. Coisas que não precisavam estar na história, poderá acarretar um desconto de nota pelas juradas.

**I****II****.** As duas juradas podem escolher desafios para tirarem nota, caso ele esteja muito extenso por motivos desnecessários.

**IV****.** Seu objetivo é cativar os leitores, não se preocupe com as juradas.

**V****I.** Ao término do desafio, uma enquete será feita para decidir o melhor.

**V****II.** O texto ficara exposto por três semanas na página inicial da comunidade.

**V****III****.** O ganhador vai receber mais do que o item acima da comunidade.

**IX.** O casal precisa ser Sakura e Sasuke. Sem mais.

* * *

**RESULTADO FINAL DO WINTER CHALLENGE:**

A oneshot escrita pela Larissa*****, _Meu primeiro Inverno_, conseguiu **11 votos**.

As Oneshots escritas por: Cher*****: _The Show Must Go On_; Zago*****: _I found you_, & Luck*****:_ Depois do inverno sempre vem a primavera_, conseguiram **12 votos**.

As Oneshots escritas pela Sakura Haruno/Denise*****: _First Day of Winter_, e pela Fong/Júlia*****: _People off snow_, conseguiram **13 votos**.

A One escrita pela Máy, Meu ultimo dia de Inverno, conseguiu 14 votos. :D

E a Oneshot escrita pela Barbara***:** _Compras_, conseguiu **16 votos**.

**Em terceiro lugar**, com maior número de votos, esta a oneshot da Ingrid / Tia Konha*****: _La Serenissima_, com **VINTE E SETE votos** !

**Em segundo lugar**, com maior número de votos, a one escrita pela Dh*****, _A Cerejeira do Inverno (II) : Ramos Frágeis_, com **VINTE E NOVE votos** !

E, **em primeiro lugar**, com o maior número de votos de todos, outras duas one escrita Dh, **estão empatadas**; _A cerejeira do Inverno (I) : Pequenos brotos _**&**_ A cerejeira do inverno (III) : Florescer_, com **TRINTA E UM votos** !

Esse mesmo resultado já foi postado no blog da comunidade. Cada uma das juradas possui dois votos, elas podem escolher duas ones cada e adicionar para estas um voto. Cada voto equivale a dez pontos a mais no placar final da votação.

Agora, acompanhe o desafio em primeira mão. Com os votos das duas juradas : **Mary's Ice** & **Amy**.

A jurada Amy escolheu: _ La Sereníssima, _da Ingrid **&** _A cerejeira do Inverno: Pequenos brotos, _da Dh.

A jurada Mary's escolheu: _ Meu último dia de Inverno, _da Máy **& **_ First Day of Winter, _da Denise.

* * *

***PREMIAÇÕES:**

**6º Lugar**, _First Day of Winter,_ da Denise.

**5º Lugar**, _ Meu último dia de Inverno_, da Máy.

**4º Lugar**, _ A cerejeira do Inverno: Ramos Frágeis_, da Dh.

**3º Lugar**, _A cerejeira do Inverno: Florescer_, da Dh.

**2º Lugar**, com **trinta e sete votos**, _La Sereníssima,_ da Ingrid.

_E, _**c********om quarenta e um votos**, a vencedora do concurso_**: **A cerejeira do Inverno: Pequenos brotos,_da _**Dh**._

* * *

**PARABÉNS A TODOS QUE PARTICIPARAM! ESPERAMOS VOCÊS NO PRÓXIMO DESAFIO! :)**

_

* * *

_

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

Carpe Diem!

* * *


	2. Meu ultimo dia de Inverno

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Sakura age estranhamente com o marido Sasuke, e ele precisa descobrir o motivo para tudo isso._

* * *

~ Meu último dia de Inverno.**- Estaremos para sempre aqui?**

Por_: Máy Hinoa__._

O dia estava chuvoso. O dia estava frio. O Sol lutava para aparecer por entre as espessas nuvens no céu, mas era impossível. Mesmo assim, a moça de cabelos rosa e olhos esmeralda continuava a caminhar pela rua que ainda estava molhada devido à chuva da noite anterior... Ela trazia consigo, um embrulho. Ela não estava com vontade de fazer comida. Na realidade, não tinha vontade de mais nada.

Chegando em casa, a jovem jogou o embrulho, que continha peixes fritos na pia e foi deitar-se no sofá. Ela ficou lá, durante horas.

Um moreno, de olhos ônix permanecia ali, parado, olhando-a com dor.

Esse era Uchiha Sasuke, e aquela que estava deitada no sofá em plena depressão era Haruno Sakura, sua esposa.

Faziam-se exatos 15 dias que ela agia daquela maneira. Ela não falava com ele, fingia que ele não existia. Apenas murmurava algumas palavras pela casa.

Seus amigos, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino, Rock Lee... Todos viviam lhe telefonando, mas a rosada mal falava com eles.

As noites frias de inverno passavam-se com a jovem dormindo a base de calmantes, depois de uma incansável choradeira.

Sasuke olhava fixamente a esposa no sofá. Ele precisava acabar com aquela situação. Ele sentou-se numa poltrona mostarda, em frente ao sofá e a encarou. A jovem apenas olhava para o chão. Seu rosto não tinha vida... Ela estava imóvel. Apenas algumas lágrimas lhe desciam pelo rosto por insistência.

- Sakura – ele iniciou – Podemos conversar? Por favor?

A moça não respondia. Continuava ali, imóvel.

- Qual o problema? Por que você não fala mais comigo... Por que você está agindo assim? Eu preciso saber...

Mas ele foi interrompido. A campainha tocou. Sakura levantou-se do sofá e abriu a porta. Era Sai. Um lindo rapaz, extremamente charmoso. Ele lhe entregou uma caixa de bombons, e a moça agradecida, sorria á ele.

Sasuke ficou indignado com tal ato, e assim que Sakura deu as costas, ele foi até a porta, onde Sai parecia já estar indo embora:

- É melhor você manter-se longe dela, cretino! Nunca mais volte aqui – bateu a porta fortemente.

Sakura retornou ao cômodo assustada. Ficou olhando para a porta com seus olhos arregalados. Suspirou. Deveria ser sua imaginação. Ela voltou para a cozinha.

Sasuke a seguiu. Ela estava lá, cortando legumes. Ele se sentou á mesa.

- Sakura, qual é? Eu preciso de você! AO MENOS FALA COMIGO!

A garota se virou. Ela ficou olhando para a mesa, exatamente onde Sasuke estava. Ela suspirou. Estava cansada, com frio e vontade de chorar.

- Por que Sasuke? Por que teve de me deixar assim... – murmurou a moça, que largou os afazeres da cozinha e correu para o quarto.

Sasuke ficou congelado pelas palavras da esposa. Foi então, que as memórias começaram a voltar.

_Era uma noite escura. Sasuke voltava com Sakura de uma festa, quando foram barrados por alguns bandidos. Eles exigiram dinheiro e logo em seguida, quiseram levar Sakura. Sasuke não permitiu, e antes que um deles atirasse na garota, ele saltou na frente da mesma, levando o tiro em seu lugar. Daí em diante, tudo ficou escuro. Sakura nunca mais falou com ele ou agiu alegremente como de costume..._

Agora estava tudo muito claro! Sasuke havia morrido. Era por isso que Sakura não o via ou ouvia.

Ele correu para o quarto, e encontrou a amada dormindo. Ele se deitou ao seu lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu sempre estarei aqui para você Sakura... Não importa a distancia, nem o que nos separe. Serei para sempre seu, e você será para sempre minha.

* * *

**FIM  
**

* * *


	3. Depois do inverno sempre vem a primavera

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Sasuke o grande e eterno amor de Sakura retorna a Konoha após completar sua vingança porém mal sabia ele que o destino lhe reservava uma surpresa nada agradável..._

* * *

**Depois do inverno sempre vem a primavera**

Por_: Luck__._

Corri,talvez lúcido não desesperadamente um fragmento, um fragmento dos inocentes,não,não podia estar acontecendo novamente não,não comigo já não sentia mas minhas pernas de tanto correr e o frio parecia não me atingir só percebi que era inverno ao ouvir o barulho dos granizos que caíam sobre os corpos espalhados pelo chão,o cheiro do sangue que eu inalava era forte e parecia me mostrar toda a dor pelo qual os que agora jaziam mortos se depararam,foi quando a vi!

Ainda sublevada por minha própria mente,corria banalizada,acreditando estar vivendo um sonho caótico ou uma utopia mascarada,foi quando o vi!Minhas pernas acabaram cedendo e tudo ao meu redor pareceu sumir por um instante a dor que permanecia latejante em meu peito não parecia ter sumido mas então o que estava acontecendo?!Porque lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos e se misturavam com o vermelho sangue do chão de meu estado de espírito,gritei,uma mistura de ódio,dor e esperanç,nenhuma resposta...O silêncio era profundo e com ele o vento era brutal que fazia meu coração sangrar e minha alma se debater meu corpo estava tomado pelo medo,até o momento em que senti ele ser pressionado, uma pontada de dor veio junto com uma onda elétrica que percorreu todo o meu ser,foi então que finalmente abri os olhos e mergulhei para sempre naquela infinita escuridão.

Um som infinito que assombrou meus ouvidos por um certo instante pude ouvir, havia encontrado havia **a** encontrado,os granizos pude então sentir,pude ouvir as poças de sangue serem limpas pelo inverno turvo e tenebroso que ali pairava,as minhas pernas já não queriam me acompanhar,mas nada mais importava como a visão que estava tendo, a visão de um anjo,o mais belo ser de todos o **meu anjo**,tudo que fiz,esse tempo todo,foi sempre com o intuito de protegê-la e agora pensar que sofreria o mesmo que sofri,seus parentes e amigos estavam mortos,todos eles menos naruto e hinata que estavam em lua de mel e ino e gaara já casados,todos na vila da areia.

A abracei,como nunca abracei ninguém queria poder fazê-la esquecer de tudo,queria poder fazê-la pensar nem que fosse por um instante que aquilo não era real,só que era verdade,era real assim como a morte do meu clã todos que ali estavam também estavam mortos,Konoha estava em um inverno frio,turvo,tenebroso e sangrento como há muitos anos não esteve.

Segurei–a e ouvi seus gritos,seu choro,sua dor tudo vinha em um dejá vu entre meus gritos e seus soluços,entre seus choros e meu ódio esperando por vingança...Mesmo assim me senti a pessoa mais fraca do mundo ao dizer aquelas palavras,as únicas que podiam ser ditas:

-Sakura,vai ficar tudo bem,eu estou aqui,estou com você,prometo que tudo vai passar,assim como o inverno dará lugar a primavera e ao invés do cair de pétalas verá o desabrochar de novas sakuras,te prometo,assim como te prometo o meu amor,a minha vida!

As palavras ditas por ele,eram inacreditáveis,era **ele** que as estava falando o que era o mais absurdo de tudo,queria poder retribuir,mas não conseguia minha garganta estava seca e meus olhos continuavam a lacrimejar,o frio já parecia abater meu corpo,e tudo que consegui dizer foram as mesmas palavras que um dia ele me disse:

-Obrigada,Sasuke-kun,só espero que chegue logo,a primavera.

Ele me apertou ainda mais entre seus braços e eu me aninhei em seu colo ainda desolada pude ouvir a repetição de palavras de que tudo ficaria bem que ainda dizia e pude ver já chegando à um estado de inconsciência os primeiros raios solares que davam adeus ao inverno e pude sentir ao lábios doces e frios dele tocando os meus.  
**  
**

* * *

**FIM  
**

* * *


	4. First day Of Winter

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Mais uma missão inútil e fracassada. Mais uma noite fria e sombria._

* * *

**First Day Of Winter  
**

Por_: Denise__._

Perguntava-se quando isso acabaria. Quando todo o sofrimente a deixasse de uma vez por todas.  
Sua busca inesperada pela morte tornava-se inútil a cada missão ANBU em que isistia à Hokage para envia-la. Assistia seus companheiros serem levadas por ela, astuta e cruel, como se o destino deles, planejasse isso desde o dia em que começaram a existir nesse mundo.

Mas quem desejava ser levada, ser tirada do mundo, findar sua existência, sua vida, a morte hesitava em atacar. A morte não a queria.

Sakura não tinha mais um motivo para viver.

Não depois de vê-lo partir de Konoha novamente.

Não depois de dar conta que aquele amor nutrido por _ele_, era mais uma maldição que um sentimento tão forte e poderoso como o amor. Uma maldição, pois sabia que nunca deixaria de ama-lo.

Só quando seu corpo se desintegrasse pelo tempo, pela morte... Quando não fosse nada mais que cinzas.

Durante anos, dedicou-se apenas para cumprir as missões dos mais altos níveis, apenas para esquecê-lo. Apenas para continuar a viver...

Seus orbes fitaram a penumbra daquela noite de inverno, tão fria quanto os olhos _dele_... Tão sombria quanto o seu coração...

Sim.

Sasuke tinha um coração sombrio. Culpava-se amargamente por ter acreditado que conseguiria mudá-lo. Conseguiria tranformá-lo no que ele era antes de ser sucumbido pelo ódio, pela vingança. _Por que era tão inútil?_

Sentia-se uma inútil por nunca ter cumprido suas próprias promessas.

Cobriu-se com sua capa, quando uma brisa gélida passou por sua silhueta cansada e ferida. Voltava para Konoha sozinha novamente, deixando seus companheiros da _Elite ANBU_ para trás.

_Como desejava estar ao lado deles... _A morte simplesmente não a queria. A rejeitava, da mesma forma que ele a rejeitava...

_Hurg!!_

Pensar em Sasuke era ainda mais dolorido que seus músculos exaustos pela luta. Doía dentro dela, como se alguma coisa estivesse prestes a explodir, lutando para sair de uma vez.

Estava cansada de sentir aquela dor...

Cansada de se rastejar por ela... De se humilhar por ela...

Um chakra próximo a despertou dos devaneios. Ela não estava em condições para lutar, mas talvez essa seria sua chance de ser agarrada pela morte. Uma luta justa. Porém com o seu desejo atendido.

Seus orbes arregalaram-se em alerta, procurando o intruso em meio à penumbra das árvores. Num movimento rápido, se pôs em cima de um galho, para que o encontrasse primeiro.

A escuridão e o frio não a deixavam pensar em uma estratégia de ataque. Suas mãos estavam dormentes de tão frias, mesmo vestidas pelas luvas. Encolheu-se por um momento, até que pudesse senti-lo novamente, pois se continuasse ali parada no alto de uma árvore, poderia ter uma hipotermia.

Seus olhos continuaram atentos, mesmo com a presença do frio, quando um vulto atravessou alguns galhos à sua frente. Sem hesitação, começou a segui-lo pelas árvores. Acabaria com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Seu alvo aumentou a velocidade, e ela o agradeceu por isso. Se corresse mais rápido, poderia sentir menos frio pela agitação de seu corpo.

O seguiu por alguns minutos, até que ele desapareceu por um campo aberto. As árvores terminaram naquele pequeno pedaço de terra.

Sakura posicionou-se no centro, ação que nenhum shinobi bem treinado, principalmente um da _Elite ANBU_ faria. Porém ela queria ser localizada. Queria lutar com quem fosse, apenas para que seu desejo fosse atendido.

Seus lábios entreabertos, deixavam escapar o ar tomado pela corrida de segundos atrás, seus punhos estavam apertados, esperando pelo seu oponente, que parecia muito covarde para aparecer de uma vez.

-Covarde! - gritou para as sombras. - Seu covarde! Apareça! - ordenou.

Desejava pela morte, mas esta fugia, sempre que parecia ao seu alcance.

Porém, uma lâmina gélida e afiada, arranhou-lhe o pescoço.

Seu oponente foi tão rápido, que não viu o momento em que ele posicionou-se atrás dela, ameaçando-a com uma kusanagi em sua garganta.

-Covarde...?

Seu pobre coração oscilou tão forte, que parecia saltar do peito.

-Sa...suke-kun?

Ela estaria sonhando? Era mesmo Sasuke ali, sussurrando em seu ouvido? Nunca imaginou encontra-lo novamente depois de tantos anos. Depois que ele abandonou Konoha pela segunda vez.

-O-O que está fazendo aqui? - sibilou fechando os olhos. Sentia-se tremer por inteira, por um motivo longe de ser o frio. Como não reconheceu o chakra dele?

-Pergunto o mesmo. - aquela voz rouca e sedutora. Era mesmo ele. Não poderia estar sonhando.

-Acabe logo com isso... Livre-me dessa vida medíocre...

Sasuke tirou a kusanagi lentamente do pescoço desnudo da kunoichi, virando-se para a floresta.

-Ainda continua fraca... Isso é decepcionante...

A cerejeira abriu os olhos brutalmente, já cheios de lágrimas, virando-se em direção à silhueta do Uchiha que adentrava a penumbra da floresta.

-Ora, seu... - foi tomada pelo ódio, pela dor.

Correu em direção à ele, com o punho brilhando no chakra, mostrando o quão forte ela poderia ser.

Sasuke livrou-se do golpe facilmente, o que provocou num estrago descomunal de sua força. Uma enorme cratera foi aberta no solo áspero e frio, provocando um pequeno tremor sob seus pés.

A kunoichi virou-se rapidamente para o moreno, carregando seu punho em chakra, avançando em sua direção com desepero, fúria, necessidade. Sasuke segurou o braço da rosada, empurrando seu corpo contra um tronco frio, coberto pela geada.

Um gemido de dor saiu dentre os lábios da cerejeira, quando o corpo de Sasuke, prenssou o seu dolorido contra a árvore.

-Quem é você pra me chamar de fraca?! - tentava manter sua voz o mais firme possível, porém estar daquela maneira, tão perto dele, era inútil. Aqueles olhos tinham o poder de desnortear sua mente.

Sasuke apertou com mais força o corpo trêmulo da kunoichi contra o tronco da árvore, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça, aproximando seu rosto do semblante sofrido da flor de cerejeira.

-Por que deseja tanto a morte, Sakura? - ver aquele rosto parecia um dos milhares de sonhos que assombravam sua mente.

-Cansei de continuar vivendo... - sussurrou. A voz num fio. As lágrimas teimando em descer de seus olhos.- O motivo... Você já sabe... Não posso viver num mundo em que você não existe...- murmurou passivamente. As lágrimas já desciam pelo seu rosto alvo. Fechou os orbes, apertando-os fortemente, desejando que as lágrimas secassem, que se congelassem para nunca mais ter que chorar por ele.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu a mão de Sasuke pousar em seu rosto, percorrendo o mesmo caminho por onde passaram as lágrimas.

-Eu existo. - afirmou para ela, tocando-lhe a face alva. - Está me sentindo... - ele sabia o motivo de tê-la deixado em Konoha. Sakura nunca poderia ficar ao lado dele. Ao lado de alguém tão sombrio, tão solitário. Era o mesmo que acabar com sua vida. Por muito viveu para protegê-la do perigo e agora a protegia dele mesmo.

_Porém o destino não o deixava afastado o suficiente._ Ela sempre cruzava o seu caminho e ele se desviava. Mas agora foi diferente.

_Tudo mudou naquele primeiro dia de inverno_

-

Sem saber o motivo, saiu de sua pequena cabana localizada em um vilarejo, onde morava atualmente. Apenas olhou para o céu cinzento e algo o disse para sair no meio daquele frio, à procura do nada. Talvez de sua sanidade perdida...

Quando sentiu o chakra de Sakura, seu coração bateu tão forte...

Era como encontrar algo perdido à muito tempo.

-Me beije, Sasuke... - implorou à ele, sendo vencida pelo desespero. - Apenas me beije... Antes de me deixar novamente... - seu corpo parecia estar aquecido por ele, mesmo naquela noite fria de inverno.

-Então abra os olhos...

Lentamente, Sakura acatou ao pedido dele, fitando aqueles ônix provocantes, com um brilho lascivo. Sua expressão estava séria e ao mesmo tempo serena. Tal semblante que poderia jurar não existir em Sasuke. Mas naquele momento existia. Estava ali, à centímetros de seu rosto, inebriando-a com o seu cheiro, aquecendo-a com o calor de seu corpo másculo.

Seus lábios, antes roxos e trêmulos pelo frio, agora estavam selados aos dele, avermelhados e gelados, finos e saborosos. Quase que deseperadamente, Sasuke intensificou o beijo, abrindo caminho para que sua língua ávida explorasse cada canto daquela boca sendenta pelos seus beijos.

As mãos que a prendiam no tronco da árvore, desceram para a cintura fina, apertando-a urgentemente contra si, como se nessecitasse de Sakura. Como se precisasse dela. A abraçou fortemente, sentindo os seios da kunoichi, apertarem-se contra o seu peito oscilante. Um misto de sentimentos os envolvia. Nada estavam ao seu alcance. Nada poderia atingí-los ali. O som do mundo ao redor de ambos, estava mudo ou eles estavam surdos, pois não escutava-se exatamente nada.

Separaram-se apenas para recuperar o ar tomado pelo desespero daquele beijo, fitando-se nos olhos. Tomados pela sensação do momento, trêmulos pelo frio.

Um floco de neve caiu do céu, repousando no rosto alvo e sereno da kunoichi. Ambos levantaram o cenho para o infinito, fitando a neve cair lentamente até que tudo em volta deles, estivessem cobertos de branco.

-Venha... - indagou Sasuke, fitando os orbes da cerejeira, segurando em sua mão.

Ela por sua vez, estreitou os olhos confusa. Esperaria ser abandonada depois do beijo. Ser deixada para trás com antes, porém Sasuke a puxava para dentro da floresta, que era coberta pela neve.

-Para onde está me levando, Sasuke-kun?

A mão quente que segurava a sua, apertava a cerejeira, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. A levaria para um lugar quente, deixaria que as surpresas do destino surgissem à sua maneira. Pois afinal o amanhã não os pertencia.

_Se a morte não a quis, um motivo ela teria para isso._

Deixariam que a noite gélida e carregada pela neve tempestuosa, os levasse até o infinito de seus desejos, trazendo à tona o amor que nunca esteve congelado dentro de ambos.

* * *

**FIM  
**

* * *


	5. Meu Primeiro Inverno

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Sakura, garota de 16 anos, morava em um lugar onde era sol o ano todo, mas com a morte de sua mãe, ela foi obrigada a morar com seu pai, que morava em um lugar com um clima completamente diferente..lá ela conhece uma pessoa que muda a sua vida completamente e abre seus olhos para um novo universo que é o amor!_

* * *

**Meu Primeiro Inverno  
**

Por_: Larissa__._

Oi, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 16 anos, moro em hong kong...quer dizer, morava quando minha mãe era viva, mas agora que ela morreu, estou me mudando, vou morar com o meu pai em Konoha...não tem problema nisso..eu gosto do meu pai, mas, acabei de perder uma mãe, que sempre ficou ao meu lado, e isso mecheu muito comigo, não sou a mesma, nunca mais sorri, vivo de cabeça baixae sem razão para viver...agora estou a caminho da casa do meu pai, ele é um cara legal, mas desde pequena não o via!

# sakura chegou na casa da seu pai, desceu do taxi, e se dirigiu a porta, tocou a campainha, e de lá saiu um cara alto, magro, tinha aparenica de um cara de 34 anos...era o pai de sakura! Seu nome era Paulo! #

PAULO-sakura minha filha, a quanto tempo! ( abraçando sakura)  
SAKURA-oi papai!!!  
PAULO-nossa, como voce cresceu, ta muito linda filhinha!!!  
SAKURA-brigada pai!  
PAULO-agora entre, vamos, está frio aí fora!!

NARRADO POR SAKURA-eu entrei na casa dele, subi as escadas e me deparei com um quarto, ele já tinha preparado tudo para minha chegada! coloquei a mala na cama, e fui até uma janela, que a vista era voltada para a rua..estava nevando..nunca vi neve na minha vida..desde pequena tinha esse desejo de tocar na neve e tudo mais..mas agora, não tenho mais razão pra isso, minha vida caiu, despencou de vez!!! Alguns minutos depois, meu pai foi me chamar para jantar, jantamos em silencio, ele perguntava algumas coisas, mas eu não tava com saco pra responder..resolvi ir dormir, no outro dia, seria meu primeiro dia em uma escola nova..ou melhor..uma vida nova, mas uma vida sem emoção alguma..com tristezas, minha mãe...não queria chorar, tinha que ser forte, mas ela não saia de mim, seu rosto, sua voz...pensando nisso eu peguei no sono e adormeci...#

NARRADO POR SAKURA- no outro dia, me levantei cedo..tomei café, escovei os dentes, me troquei e meu pai foi me levar na escola nova..não era longe de casa, mas como eu não sabia onde era, ele me levou...dei xau a ele, ele disse que me amava, correspondi com um sorriso!! A escola nova era grande, muitos alunos...calmamente e de cabeça baixa, entrei e procurei minha sala, quando cheguei, a aula já havia começado! O professor era Kakashi, ensinava história, ele foi até mim e perguntou meu nome...eu o respondi educadamente, ele então mandou eu entrar...

KAKASHI-alunos, essa é a nova aluna da sala, Sakura Haruno! Por favor, como ela é nova aqui, alguem se candidata a mostrar a nossa escola e ajuda-la a achar suas salas??

# ninguem respondeu...#

KAKASHI-ok, então eu mesmo escolho...hum, certo, será voce sasuke!!

NARRADO POR SAKURA- o nome dele era Sasuke Uchiha, tinha 17 anos, cabelos negros, porte fisico musculoso, e olhos cor de fenix, não prestei muita atenção nele, ele me olhou rapidamente e voltou a escrever alguma coisa no caderno!

KAKASHI-certo, senhorita haruno, por favor, sente-se ali!

NAARADO POR SAKURA-eu me sentei em uma cadeira no fundo da sala, não estava motivada para nada...tinha uma menina ao meu lado, seu nome era hinata, ela falou comigo, se apresentou..e eu correspondi, tentei dar um sorrisinho forçado para ser educada...as aulas se passaram, chegou a hora do recreio, todos os alunos sairam correndo da sala, mas eu fiquei..fiquei observando atraves da janela a neve que caia..era tão frio, era a primeira vez que que eu sentia frio..talvez por que é meu primeiro inverno...estava pensativa..até que uma mão quente tocou meu ombro...era ele..sasuke!

SASUKE-Oi, meu nome é Sasuke, prazer em conhece-la!! ( disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão)  
SAKURA-Sakura, prazer! ( apertando a mão dele)  
SASUKE-então sakura, quer conhecer a escola??  
SAKURA-sim!!

NAARADO POR SAKURA-nos dois saimos da sala, e ele começou a me mostrar a escola, enquanto isso, conversavamos um pouco....

SASUKE-voce estudava em que escola?  
SAKURA-na conection, mas voce não conhece, essa escola é da cidade que eu vim!  
SASUKE-então voce não é daqui??  
SAKURA-não, acabei de me mudar, cheguei aqui ontem!!  
SASUKE-hum..legal sakura!

NARRADO POR SAKURA-ele me pareciam uma boa pessoa, era divertido e simpatico, mas eu não o dava muita atenção! ele me mostrou toda a escola, e continuou a me fazer perguntas...

SASUKE-mora com quem?  
SAKURA-com meu pai!  
SASUKE-sua mãe é separada é?  
SAKURA-era...mas agora ela está morta!  
SASUKE-ops..sinto muito!  
SAKURA-é..ela morreu fa apenas 3 dias ( os olhos de sakura se enchiam de lagrimas) Eu a amava muito, ela estava sempre ao meu lado...  
SASUKE-ei..não chora ta! sei que é dificil..já perdi um irmão, mas sabe..a vida continua, e voce não pode ficar desse jeito pra sempre!!!

NAARADO POR SAKURA-dessa vez, pela primeira vez, eu o olhei nos olhos, eram cor de fenix, ele me encarava de um modo diferente, com sinceridade, e parecia estar triste ó de me ver triste..o sinal tocou, voltamos a sala, tivemos mais 3 aulas..depois voltei para casa, almoçei, fiz minhas tarefas, e fui dar uma volta pela cidade, pra me distrair..fiquei pensando no que sasuke disse..relamente ele tinha razão, não poderia ficar assim pra sempre..eu era uma garota tão alegre, vivia com um sorriso no rosto...voltei pra casa, jantei e fui dormir... No outro dia fui a escola novamente...fui chegando na sala e hinata já foi flando comigo, e algumas outras pessoas tambem, sasuke chegou na sala e veio até mim!

SASUKE-oi sakura :-) ta mais calma?  
SAKURA-to sim, brigada!!!

NAARADO POR SAKURA- o sinal tocou, tivemos aula de portugues, depois de matematica, geografia, ed. fisica , quimica e bilogia...fui andando pra casa, quando sasuke me parou...

SASUKE-sakura, o que vai fazer hoje a tarde?  
SAKURA-hum..nada  
SASUKE-quer sair comigo??  
SAKURA-como assim sair??  
SASUKE-dar uma volta comigo..voce aceita???

NAARADO POR SAKURA-era a 1°vez que um garoto me chamava para sair..eu estava meio nervosa, mas aceitei!  
SASUKE-que bom, te pego na sua casa as 7 da noite! xau!!!

NARRADO POR SAKURA-fui para casa, fiz algumas coisas...quando deu 6 horas, começei a me arrumar...vesti algo simples..um vestidinho verde bebe, e por cima um casaco preto..calçei uma percata preta e fui de cabelos soltos..ouvi a campainha tocar...devia ser ele, fui ate lá e abri a porta...ele estava de calça jeans e com uma bluca branca e um casaco jeans..e tinha que admitir..que ele era muito lindo...

SASUKE-sa..sakura, voce é linda!!quer dizer..voce ta linda! ( falou meio nervoso e vermelho)  
SAKURA-obrigada..é..voce tambem!!

NARRADO POR SAKURA-saimos de casa, perguntei aonde iriamos, ele disse que era surpresa...primeiro ele me levou a um paruqe de diversões..anamos na roda gigante, na montanha russa..comemos algo, e depois fomos dando uma volta...depois ele me levou a um lugar longe da rua principal..era tipo um monte coberto de neve..e tinha uma vista linda..para a cidade toda..e para o ceu..naquela hora estava nevando e a lua estava cheia...era uma bela paisagem...a neve cobria tudo como um manto branco, era a primeira vez que eu via uma paisagem assim...sentia a neve cair sobre meu corpo, sasuke me olhava, fingia não estar vendo...mas quando ele tocou em minhas mãos e as junto as suas mãos..meu coração acelerou e eu começei a encara-lo...

SASUKE-sakura...acredita em amor a primeira vista???  
SAKURA-o que?!!

NARRADO POR SAKURA- me assustei com a pergunta..por que estava me perguntando aquilo???

SASUKE-acredita em amor a primeira vista sakura?  
SAKURA-bem..acho que sim!!!  
SASUKE-então acredita se eu dicer que desde a primeira vez que te vi, meu coração acelerou, e eu me apaixonei perdidamente por voce??  
SAKURA-sa..sasuke..eu...

# minhas palavras foram silenciadas por um beijo dele..era a primeira vez que meu labios encostavam nos labios de alguem...não fiz nada, apenas me entreguei a aquele beijo....#

NARRADO POR SAKURA- estava sentindo um calafrio dentro de mim..acho que estava amando pela primeira vez na minha vida...seus labios se distanciaram dos meus, ele ficou me encarando..

SASUKE-sakura, te conheço a pouco tempo, mas nunca senti isso por ninguem..só por voce! deixa eu te mostrar as coisas lindas da vida..deixa eu te amar, deixa eu te fazer feliz, deixa eu te fazer sorrir, voce..voce é tão linda ( alisando o rosto de sakura e seus cabelos) Voce me faz lembrar a neve sakura..voce é tão linda quanto ela, e tras alegria as pessoas...sakura, eu te amo!!!!  
SAKURA-sa..sasuke, sabe..essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo neve, é o meu primeiro inverno, é o meu primeiro beijo, e voce é a primeira pessoa por quem eu me senti assim..eu..eu tambem te amo sasuke!! ( disse sorrindo)

NARRADO POR SAKURA-era a primeira vez que eu sorria depois da morte da minha mãe, estava feliz, tinha oltado a ser aquela garota de antes, simpatica, apaixonada..mas dessa vez com uma diferença...dessa vez sentia um sentimento que nunca tinha sentido antes..estava amando, e sendo amada..sasuke mais uma vez me beijou, um beijo mais quente..que fez com que o frio que eu sentia desaparecesse completamente...nunca mais me esquecerei do meu primeiro inverno...eu e sasuke ficamos juntos por muito tempo, namoramos, noivamos, e casamos..tivemos dois filhos...e até na morte, permanecemos juntos...fomos interrados um ao lado do outro, no monte em que tudo começou, entre a neve... mas mesmo depois da morte continuamos sempre juntos..nos amando, nosso amor seria eterno, seria eterno como a neve que caia..seria eterno..como aquele dia de inerno!!!!

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**_e a Fics Sakura e Sasuke não tem culpa de nada!_**  
**

* * *


	6. Compras

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_E a discussão terminava com aquele magnífico sorriso torto e malicioso. Logo depois um beijo, taças de vinho e uma noite extremamente quente na cama, quando fazia um tremendo **dia de inverno** fora._

* * *

**Compras  
**

Por_: Barbara__._

Era véspera de natal e uma jovem estava sentada em um banco na praça. Cabelos róseos voando ao vento, cheia de blusas e casacos. Tentava aquecer suas mãos geladas esfregando-as uma na outra, na calça ou pondo-as no bolso. Nada adiantava.

_"Você é muito gelada." Ela ria sempre que ele lhe falava isso. "Como se você fosse tão mais quente que eu." Os dois riam. "Sou sim, quando eu quero." E a discussão terminava com aquele magnífico sorriso torto e malicioso. Logo depois um beijo, taças de vinho e uma noite extremamente quente na cama, quando fazia um tremendo **dia de inverno** fora._

Maldita foi a hora em que deixou suas luvas perto de seu gato, em cima da cama. Apenas para atender ao telefone. Quando voltou, as luvas estavam sendo mastigadas. Eram suas preferidas, e as outras, todas lavadas. Suspirou com sua própria sorte. Lembrou de todos os natais que vinha a este mesmo local em que estava, mas com sua mãe. Olhar os pombos, as pessoas patinando no gelo sob o lago congelado, ou passeando para ver a maior árvore de natal da cidade, que estava alguns metros longe de si. Mesmo assim, podia vislumbrar todos os enfeites, que as pessoas levavam. Seja uma pomba, uma bola colorida, um pirulito, uma meia ou uma bengala. As luzes coloridas enfeitando as bordas e vários outros adereços. Desde que seus pais morreram em um ela não tinha mais natais felizes.

Lembrava do dia como se o vivesse agora. Faltava uma semana para o Natal, ela tinha acabado de se formar em medicina. Os pais, que eram empresários, iriam a uma viagem importante, voltando apenas no Natal. Ela insistiu tanto para que eles fossem conhecer seu novo namorado, Sasuke Uchiha, que os dois acabaram perdendo o avião. Como eram conhecidos e influentes conseguiram trocar por um horário mais tarde, para não perderem a viagem. Discutiu muito com seu pai no aeroporto. Ele disse-lhe para largar de Sasuke, que o pai do rapaz não era seu amigo e eles haviam se desentendido na adolescência.

Sakura não ouviu o pai, e aquela foi a última vez que viu os dois. No outro dia, enquanto assistia o jornal no apartamento do namorado, viu a notícia sobre o avião que tinha sumido no ar. Dias de busca, até que aconteceu. Exatamente no Natal ela foi chamada para reconhecer os corpos. Depois disso, brigou com Sasuke, e nunca mais se viram. No entanto, sempre se culpou.

Olhando hora para o céu, hora para as pessoas que passavam na rua, abraçadas e com sorrisos no rosto, ela pensava em tudo. Em como os dias no hospital era tortuoso. E como aqueles dias vinham sendo piores. Sakura sempre ficava mal no Natal, quando achava que começava a superar, vinha algo e a derrubava de novo.

Passou uma banda infantil, provavelmente de escola, cantando uma música conhecida de Natal. Observou um pouco as crianças. Todos seus amigos tinham filhos, eram casados, e viviam uma vida feliz. E ela não, nem namorado tinha mais. Tentou vários depois de Sasuke, no entanto todos a lembravam dele. Já havia se passado cinco anos.

Levantou-se decidida, correndo até uma loja antes que o senhor pudesse mudar a placa de fechado para aberto. Passou correndo e ouviu o sino bater na porta. O ancião que estava andando na sua direção sorriu e foi atendê-la. A loja era um armazém, na verdade. Tinha um pouco de tudo. Enfeites, comida, roupas, computadores, uma lanchonete. Foi até a lanchonete e pediu um chocolate quente, enquanto esperava o pedido, foi caminhando sem rumo pela loja. Ouviu o sino da porta novamente, não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Comprou um par de luvas, um guarda-chuva, já que começava a nevar e ela estava a pé, e encaminhou-se até um patim de gelo. Estava em cima de uma prateleira, era transparente com os cordões prata. Perfeito.

- Eu quero aquele. – Duas pessoas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Duas pessoas apontaram para o mesmo objeto ao mesmo tempo. E seria coincidência demais ou apenas o destino pregando uma peça nos dois, se fossem levadas em conta suas identidades?

- São meus. – Exclamou Sakura, com a voz fria e cortante. Olhando a pessoa nos olhos. Frios como a noite.

- Meus. – Uchiha Sasuke, mais lindo do que sempre. Pronunciou com a voz também cortante. Os dois se fitavam imensamente. O dono da loja, e sua filha, que estava na lanchonete, não sabiam o que fazer.

- Você mudou bastante, Uchiha. – Exclamou Sakura chegando mais perto. Ele estava mais forte do que quando se conheceram. Mais alto também. E com as feições do rosto mais cansadas, com fracas olheiras aparecendo.

- Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, você continua a mesma irritante de sempre. – Pode vê-la bufar, franzir o cenho e corar, de raiva provavelmente. Depois não viu mais nada. Apenas ouviu o murmúrio assustado dos presentes no local, e da própria Sakura.

Quando deu por si já estava beijando-a no meio da loja, as compras que estavam na mão dela tinham ido parar sabe-se lá onde, e ela enlaçava os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Pôs uma mão na cintura e outra na nuca, puxando-a mais para perto e aprofundando o beijo.

__________________________

Sakura acordou e olhou no relógio digital ao lado da cama, treze horas da tarde. Tinha dormido tanto assim, afinal? Sentiu um braço pressionando-lhe a cintura e puxando-a para si. Só então se lembrou de todos os acontecimentos. O beijo, não, os beijos na loja. O chocolate esquecido que a filha do dono com o susto derrubou no chão. Os patins, que por causa da não-desistência de cada um o dono achou melhor tirá-los da venda, alegando que daria para sua netinha. As taças de vinho e de champanhe. O novo apartamento de Sasuke a nova cama, maior desta vez.

- Feliz Natal. – Ele murmurou com os olhos fechados por causa da claridade do local.

Feliz Natal. – Ela disse sorridente, dando um beijo rápido nele, que se transformou em um beijo demorado e quase algo mais, se ela não tivesse interrompido. – Espera, ontem enquanto você foi procurar algo pro seu irmão eu comprei um presente pra você. – Sorriu e pegou uma caixa embrulhada com os presentes. Na caixa tinha uma blusa de lã, uma calça, um conjunto de moletom azul-marinho, cor preferida dele, e um colar fininho.

- Obrigada, você lembrou da cor. – Sorriu olhando os presentes. Levantou e foi até o casaco pendurado em uma cadeira, tirou do bolso uma caixinha. – Na verdade eu já tinha comprado o presente do Itachi, fui comprar isso. – E estendeu a caixinha para a Haruno. Ela abriu e não acreditou no que viu. Um lindo anel de diamantes.

Sasuke segurou sua mão e o anel. - Haruno Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, e ela chorou emocionada. Porque eles não precisavam de desculpas, de lembranças do passado. Apenas de um e do outro, os melhores presentes de natal. - **Que o nosso egoísmo se torne a nossa união.** – Os dois riram e voltaram a se beijar. Sakura nem precisou responder, apenas o choro tinha sido um sim.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	7. I Found You

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Depois de alguns instantes,ergueu lentamente sua mão até a dele, seguida levantou seu olhar,direcionando-o aos olhos do rapaz,que a olhavam enigmáticamente._

* * *

**I Found You  
**

Por_: Vanessa Zago__._

Céu neon,dia chuvoso,típica tarde de inverno.

Uma garota de cabelos róseos andava depressa,com um guarda-chuva em uma das mãos,indo em direção a estação de metrô.

Independente da chuva,as ruas estavam movimentadas,e Sakura,acidentalmente,trombava em algumas pessoas.

Era uma jovem animada,sorridente,com muitos amigos,bom emprego,boa de coração.

AH,como ela adorava tardes assim.

Voltava do trabalho,e estava anciosa por uma xícara de chá,acompanhada por algum de seus livros.

Aguardava pacientemente a chegada do metrô,quando viu,de escanteio,um ,ele a atraiu,e ela,curiosa,o seguiu.

O jovem se movimentava rápido,mas naturalmente.

Sakura o seguia,sem saber para onde iria,e nem sabia o porque seguia,mas ia.

Depois de alguns minutos,a jovem se deu conta de que estava em uma rua deserta,e de que o rapaz tinha se virado,e a encarava.

Em verdade, sua aparência sombria e a expressão indiferente que vertia de seu semblante deixava-na perplexa. Seus longos cabelos eram negros e combinavam com os olhos escuros que brilhavam como pedaços de carvão em brasa. A barba por fazer cobria o queixo. O nariz proeminente e os traços, ao mesmo tempo, angulosos e delicados eram marcantes. Na face direita, um pequeno sinal de sua origem distinguia-se na pele branca. Ao invés de comprometer sua aparência, reforçava sua atração sinistra. Era delgado de corpo, porém com a estrutura anatômica graciosa, tendo em vista sua estatura. Definitivamente um cavalheiro. O aspecto fatigado _maybe_, fosse proveniente de noites de jogatina regadas a wiskey e licores.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro, uma reação ao poder que dele emanava de sua beleza natural, de sua presença autoritária e ar arrogante. Ainda que não tivessem sido apresentados ela o reconheceria como Lorde,e sentia,em seu interior,que o conhecia.

Havia algo em seu olhar sombrio que a prendia, independente de sua vontade. Ele a assustava sim, mas de uma forma diferente.

Sakura percebeu,que naquele homem havia algo de mais isso no único momento que desviou seu olhar dos olhos do Lorde, observando que nos lábios dele havia um discreto e sedutor sorriso, o qual a fazia incapaz de qualquer reação.

Era definitivamente impossível desvendar qualquer pensamento naquele olhar sombrio e fechado. Os olhos a analisavam, os cabelos desalinhados deixavam o cavalheiro mais charmoso que antes. Era perfeitamente razoável, ela tentou acalmar-se, que seus joelhos fraquejassem de repente. Não era de seu feitio sentir-se assim, porém qualquer um ficaria intimidado naquelas circunstâncias.

Lentamente,o rapaz tirava uma de suas mãos do bolso e Sakura,por um instante,pensou nos possíveis cem movimentos que ele poderia fazer em seguida,mas,surpreendentemente,ele fez algo do qual ela não imaginara.

O jovem estendeu a mão em direção a não entendeu o movimento,mas estranhamente,achou aquilo um tanto,interessante. Com passos curtos e lentos,ia até ele,e com um sorriso curioso,manteve seus olhos vidrados na mão do jovem.

Depois de alguns instantes,ergueu lentamente sua mão até a dele, seguida levantou seu olhar,direcionando-o aos olhos do rapaz,que a olhavam enigmáticamente.

_"... And all the crazy things that you put me through now I'm coming around throwing it back to you..."_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	8. Cerejeira do Inverno I: Pequenos Brotos

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_O brotar, o crescer, e o florescer._

* * *

**Trilogia: A Cerejeira Do Inverno I: **_Pequenos Brotos_

Por_: Dh__._

Não estava muito bem acordado ainda. Meus olhos estavam fechados e meu corpo coberto por um edredom extremamente grosso. Ouvi passos, deveria ser minha mãe vindo me acordar, pois provavelmente eu havia dormido demais. Senti a cama toda se mexer, algo a mais havia subido nos arredores do meu território, com certeza era minha mãe. O colchão começou a tremer, para cima e para baixo, descobri meu rosto do edredom e abri meus olhos parcialmente, estava pronto para brigar com ela por estar pulando na minha cama daquela maneira. Não, não era minha mãe. Era meu irmão, ele sorriu de uma maneira nada fria e se jogou em cima de mim. Seus setenta e um quilos me esmagaram completamente.

- Acorde ! – Ele pediu rindo. – Acorde, Sasuke ! Acorde !

E eu lá tinha outra escolha ?! Itachi era um idiota. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele era muito pesado e eu era um fracote miúdo e sem forças que acabara de acordar.  
Ele descobriu minha cabeça, fitando-me com um sorriso.

-Esta com frio? – Me perguntou todo pomposo, parecendo um perfeito idiota.

Itachi ficava com um humor maravilhosamente bom quando era inverno. Ele sorria, brincava e – em algumas vezes – chegava até a conversar com meu pai com entusiasmo. Infelizmente, naquele inverno – que começara a três semanas - ainda não havia aparecido um floco de neve para dar as caras, o que limitava o humor de meu irmão para somente brincadeiras e piadinhas de mal gosto.

- Mas que pergunta idiota, ham ?! – Retruquei com ironia.

Ele esboçou uma careta.  
Ouvi mais passos, agora sim era minha mãe, ela adentrou meu quarto com velocidade e alegria, subiu sobre a cama e se jogou em cima de mim e de Itachi, mais de mim, admito. Senti meu corpo ser esmagado novamente pelos seus cinqüenta e quatro quilos. Ela fitou Itachi, agarrando suas bochechas e as apertando simultaneamente.

- Bom dia, querido... – Disse-lhe a ele, depois se virou para mim, eu ainda estava sendo esmagado, beijou minha testa e continuou a falar: - Já olhou pela janela, querido ?

Senti o peso aliviar sobre meu corpo e então pude levantar. Caminhei até a janela, para dar uma olhada em meu jardim e então entendi o motivo de toda aquela felicidade. O jardim estava branco. Completamente coberto de neve.  
Eu sorri alegre, virei-me para meu guarda-roupas e corri na direção dele, estava louco para sair de casa e afundar meus pés na neve.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo ? – Perguntou minha mãe erguendo uma sobrancelha e levantando-se da cama. Percebi agora que ela ainda estava de pijama, assim como Itachi também estava. – Você não vai sair lá para fora mocinho. A filha da minha amiga vem aqui hoje, lembra-se ?

Realmente tentei me lembrar, ela comentara aquilo na semana anterior. Disse que uma amiga iria ter de viajar e deixaria a filha dela por uns dias, para que minha mãe tomasse conta dela.

- Agora vocês dois ! – Continuou minha mãe batendo palmas para que eu e meu irmão acordássemos para a realidade. – Para a cozinha ! E coloque sapatos, Itachi.

Quando cheguei a cozinha, meu pai já estava acordado e ajoelhado na frente da mesa, eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele, desejando um bom dia. Segundos mais tarde, Itachi entrou na cozinha, já estava vestido e com os cabelos penteados, ele tinha uma missão mais tarde e infelizmente eu não poderia jogar neve em suas orelhas para tentar deixá-lo surdo como ele havia feito comigo no ano anterior. Droga.

Minha mãe estava em pé, de frente à bancada da pia, ora ela olhava para o fogo que esquentava a frigideira, ora ela olhava para as cebolas que estava cortando, para misturar junto aos ovos. Virou-se para encarar meu irmão, e jogou a faca na direção dele quando viu que Itachi estava sem os sapatos. Meu irmão agarrou a faca com facilidade.

- SAPATOS. – Vociferou. Meu pai o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. – A G O R A.

Ele sorriu para ela e jogou a faca de volta, dando meia volta e saindo da cozinha.  
Minha mãe nunca jogava facas em mim, mas que droga. Eu estava louco para chegar o dia em que ela atiraria facas em mim ou garfos ou o instrumento pontiagudo que estivesse mais próximo, para poder agarrá-lo como Itachi e até ela própria faziam. Eu sempre fui o filho caçula, a razão dos mimos dela, odiava isso, mas não completamente. Com meu irmão por outro lado, ela não era a mãe, era a melhor amiga, brincava com ele de uma maneira diferente de como brincava comigo, falava com ele de uma maneira mais firme, diferente de como falava comigo. E o castigava sem dó ou piedade, isso era uma coisa muito boa, afinal, ela ainda não fazia isso comigo.  
A campainha soou logo depois de terminarmos o café, meu pai saira para o trabalho e meu irmão saira para a missão. Então seria somente minha mãe, eu e uma criancinha chata. Não que eu não fosse criança. Tinha meus cinco anos e cinco meses, super ativo e muito em breve, seria aquele que superaria meu irmão mais velho. Escondi-me no corredor, não queria que a fedelha que estava chegando me visse de cara.

- Ah, querida ! – Eu ouvi a voz de minha mãe. Depois um estalo, o que deveria ter sido um beijo. - Mas como ela cresceu...  
- Não vai mesmo incomodar, Mikoto-san ? – Perguntou outra voz feminina.

- Não, não imagina. Pode ir viajar tranqüila, querida. Sakura ficara em boas mãos.

"Sakura". Disse minha mãe. Não, não podia ser. Espiei rapidamente para ver se era mesmo a pessoa que eu pensava que fosse. E de fato era. Haruno Sakura. Uma garotinha mimada e fresca, que estudava comigo, tinha cabelos rosados e olhos verdes – E que olhos verdes. Sempre adorei aqueles olhos verdes, tenho de admitir. – Ela estava agarrada à barra do kimono de sua mãe, uma mulher realmente adorável, sempre me dava uma trufa de chocolate quando me via, se eu tivesse idade o suficiente, me casaria com ela, mas infelizmente, ela já era casada com o pai de Sakura. E falando em Sakura, ela parecia toda tímida quando minha mãe a olhou e a elogiou, estava segurando um coelho com aparência de mal amado, pois ele não tinha uma das orelhas.  
Deixei de bobeira e entrei na sala, caminhando até minha mãe e sorrindo para a senhora Haruno, ela me encarou com bondade e eu senti meu rosto arder. Depois fitei Sakura, ainda com meu semblante corado, ela sorriu de volta desgrudando-se do kimono da mãe e deixando seu rosto mais a mostra. Estava usando uma roupa em rosa, para variar, com um laço gigantesco na cabeça em vermelho.  
Não que eu não gostasse dela. Gostava, principalmente da mãe dela. Ui. Mas enfim... Ela tentava agarrar minha mão, ficava me encarando durante as aulas, pedia minha ajuda em aulas práticas para fazer coisas ridiculamente fáceis. Isso para não falar nas cartinhas de amor que me deixavam – vermelho - irritado.  
Minutos mais tarde, a mulher da minha vida havia deixado minha casa, e largado o fruto do amor dela com outro na minha sala, junto de uma bolsa onde estavam às roupas de Sakura, imagino.

O dia foi tediosamente chato e pacato, os minutos estavam passando vagarosamente. Sakura ficava me olhando com cara de esfomeada, mal amada, irritante e estranha. Eu olhava para a janela, descontente, queria sair lá fora e brincar na neve um pouco. Queria voltar para dentro ensopado e com frio. Queria tomar chocolate quente até ter minhas bochechas coradas de prazer.

- Sasuke ? – A voz fina dela invadiu meus ouvidos, senti um arrepio percorrendo minhas costas até a minha nuca. Olhei para ela atônito. Ela me observava com aqueles dois orbes verdes grandes e cintilantes. – Quer brincar comigo ?  
- Brincar é coisa de criança !

Okay. Me senti um verdadeiro idiota. Porque... Embora eu tivesse meus cinco anos e cinco meses, Sakura já tinha quase seis anos e era, visivelmente, mais alta do que eu e provavelmente menos infantil do que eu era. Ou não.  
Ela passou a fitar o chão, constrangida e corada, se sentindo tão idiota quanto eu me sentia. Alguns minutos depois ela olhou para mim novamente.

- Quer brincar de casinha comigo ? Podemos fingir que somos adultos. E...

Não que tivesse sido proposital, mas eu fiz uma careta. Brincar de casinha era ainda mais infantil do que só brincar. Ela notou meu espanto e fechou a matraca, deixando sua frase jogada no ar.  
Mais alguns minutos, ergui meus olhos para fitá-la rapidamente e ver o que ela estava fazendo. Sakura parecia triste, olhava para o chão, distraída.  
Quatro horas da tarde, eu ainda estava preso. Sakura ainda estava fitando o chão, mas que ódio. Se Itachi estivesse aqui, ele estaria lá fora, montando bonecos de neve e minha mãe estaria muito, muito brava, tentando acertar panelas na cabeça do seu primogênito.

- Sasuke. – Minha mãe me chamou um pouco depois dos meus pensamentos sobre Itachi passarem. – Sakura...

Fomos juntos ao encontro dela. Estava toda arrumada e cheirosa, ah como eu adorava aquele perfume com cheiro de rosas que ela usava. Perto da senhora Haruno, minha mãe era uma visão. Claro que eu poderia me casar com ela, mas seria definitivamente muito estranho. Afinal ela era minha mãe, então, prefiro ficar com a bonitona de cabelos rosas.

- Vou ao mercado... Descobri que não temos nada para o jantar. – Ela deu uma risadinha boba, mas encantadora. Olhou para nós e continuou. – Querem vir comigo ?

Sakura afirmou que sim com a cabeça, deveria estar cansada de não fazer nada.

- Não, não, mamãe. – Eu respondi, olhei para Sakura e desejei que ela mudasse de idéia e decidisse ficar comigo. Ela parecia inflexível, então, agarrei sua mão solta ao lado do seu corpo baixinho. – Íamos brincar agora.

Minha mãe me olhou desconfiada. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Esta bem então... Eu volto em uma meia hora. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, corram até a loja de seu tio, esta bem, Sasuke ?  
- Uhum.  
- E não coloquem fogo na casa... – Ela beijou o topo de minha cabeça e o topo da cabeça de Sakura, depois, foi embora.

Sakura olhou para mim finalmente, corada por eu ainda estar agarrando a mão dela. Mesmo com o olhar dela, não desgrudei de sua mão.

- Quer ir brincar comigo lá fora ? – Eu perguntei sem graça, abaixei minha cabeça para que ela ignorasse meu rosto corado e desejei nunca ter nascido.

- Brincar é coisa de criança. – Ela me respondeu.

Fiquei sem resposta e visivelmente triste. Era o mesmo que eu havia falado para ela à pouco.

- Mas como nós dois somos crianças, acho que não vai ter problema. – Disse-me ela em sua voz miúda e delicada, arrancando um sorriso colossal de meus lábios.

Corremos juntos para a porta da cozinha – ainda de mãos dadas, eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe. – a abrimos ao máximo, passamos pelo piso da varanda de madeira e em seguida pulamos na neve com os pés descansos. Aquela sensação foi extraordinária. O frio percorreu todo meu corpo, senti até mesmo um pouco de dor de cabeça pela mudança repentina de temperatura. A única coisa que ficara quente fora minha mão esquerda, pois ela estava agarrada à mão direita dela. A sensação não durou muito tempo, os dedos pequeninos dela escorregaram pelos meus e ela se afastou, caminhando pelo jardim branco, abaixou-se juntando um pouco de neve nas mãos e comprimindo a neve em uma bolinha, quando dei por mim, a bolinha havia parado na minha cabeça e estava fazendo residência fixa lá. Abaixei-me e fiz o mesmo que ela. Entretanto, errei. Como era possível o melhor aluno das aulas praticas errar a pontaria ?! Eu estava tão próximo dela.  
Sakura me acertou de novo e de novo. Não sei nem quanto tempo havia passado conosco ali fora. Meus pés estavam dormentes e ela continuava me acertando com as bolas de neve. Sendo que acertei somente uma nela, e ainda por cima, no braço. Enfim, ela formou uma bolota colossal, gigantesca, e atirou em minha direção, assim como todas as outras, a bolota me acertou na cara, o impacto foi tão forte que eu cai para trás, batendo minhas costas no chão fofo.  
Ela correu até meu corpo estirado no chão, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e me olhando com pavor imaginando que provavelmente havia me machucado para valer.

- Tudo bem ? – Perguntou com lágrimas naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. Me enchi de pena, admito. Ela curvou-se para cima de mim, fitando meu rosto e procurando tirar os vestígios de neve que haviam sobrado nele.

O toque dela foi tão quente e delicado, talvez porque minha cara estivesse semi congelada e dura, seus dedinhos miúdos percorreram minha bochecha a procura de vestígios de gelo e depois passaram por meus lábios, deveriam estar roxos, porque eu sabia que eles estavam se mexendo para cima e para baixo, tremendo de frio.

- Estou com frio. – Eu falei enjoado. Reclamando como uma garota. Que vergonha.

Ela deitou seu corpo no gelo, colocando seus braços sobre mim, tocando sua bochecha com a minha, a sensação foi tão... Boa. Ficamos daquela maneira alguns minutos, depois eu me sentei no gelo, minha bunda estava gelada e dolorida, quando me sentei, acabei levantando o corpo dela junto do meu. Ficamos cara a cara, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Ah ! Que olhos lindos ela tinha.  
Nós nos aproximamos, eu acho. Não sei dizer ao certo se foi ela, se fui eu, se fomos nós. Mas se tenho que colocar a culpa em alguém, deveria ser nela, entretanto, eu sei que me impulsionei para frente, porque me senti tão atraído pelo cheiro dela, pelos olhos verdes, pelo sorriso bobo, pelos cabelos róseos, pelo seu rosto tão bonitinho e meigo. Enfim, vamos aos fatos: acabou que nossos lábios se tocaram rapidamente. Não, não fora algo muito agradável, foi quente demais, úmido demais e antes que pudéssemos fazer, pensar ou sentir mais alguma coisa, nos afastamos simultaneamente, encarando a cara um do outro, mas agora, como se tivéssemos feito a coisa mais nojenta do mundo.

- BLARG ! – Falamos ao mesmo tempo, expressando uma careta de nojo e deixando uma mensagem clara: Nunca mais deveríamos fazer isso de novo. Nem um com outro e nem um com ninguém mais.

Levantamo-nos depressa e eu ouvi a risadinha encantadora de minha mãe. Mas que fezes. Imagino o que ela fará comigo. Aposto que gritara e ficara zangada por semanas, assim como quando pegou Itachi agarrando a garota que atendia na padaria. Não que ela tivesse sido a única namoradinha de Itachi. Ele pegava todo mundo, minhas babás, a garota da farmácia, vivia piscando para a chefe dele na ANBU, mas quem ele tinha um fetiche quase palpável era a colega de equipe dele, uma ruiva muito mal humorada que me dava um medo fora do comum toda vez que ela sorria para mim. Eu vi o corpo esguio de minha mãe se levantar, ela estava escondidas atrás de alguns arbustos, aproximou-se de nós ainda rindo, estava segurando três sacolas enormes.

- Para dentro, crianças... – Pediu sorridente. – Aqui fora esta frio... E onde estão os sapatos de vocês ?!

Acho que ela havia ficado mais brava com o fato de não estarmos usando sapatos.  
Sakura ficou em casa mais dois dias. Fiz ela prometer que não contaria sobre aquele pseudo beijo para ninguém ! Principalmente para a amiguinha escandalosa dela, uma tal de Ino. Quando a mãe dela veio buscá-la, me senti realmente triste, pois sabia que só a veria depois das férias na escola, e passaria os dias até lá solitário, observando minha mãe olhar para a minha cara e rir, depois ir fofocar com o meu pai. – Sim, ela contou o que viu, e havia visto absolutamente tudo, para meu pai.  
Ah sim, quase esqueci de comentar. A senhora Haruno, quando veio buscar a filha, acariciou minha cabeça e me chamou de gracinha. Estou a um passo de conquistar aquela mulher, tenho dito.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	9. Cerejeira do Inverno II: Ramos Frágeis

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_O brotar, o crescer, e o florescer._

* * *

**Trilogia: A Cerejeira Do Inverno II: **_Ramos Frágeis._

Por_: Dh__._

Estava no silencio do meu apartamento vazio. Sabia que estava nevando lá fora, pois ora sim ora não eu olhava pela janela para verificar o tempo. Quem diria. Havia se passado sete anos dês do ultimo natal que eu passei com a minha família. Dês do ultimo dia de neve. E por incrível que pareça, eu me lembro vagamente da ocasião. Me lembro de Sakura ter ido passar alguns dias com a minha família, me lembro do risinho de minha mãe e me lembro da maneira orgulhosa que meu pai me olhou quando descobriu que eu havia beijado minha colega de escola. Sete meses depois disso, Itachi, meu irmão mais velho, destruiu completamente nosso clã. Matando a todos, e me deixando para trás como o único sobrevivendo do massacre Uchiha. Eu sentei-me em minha cama, suspirei e me deitei, dês do dia em que minha família morrera assassinada, eu nunca mais passei o natal com ninguém. Nunca mais quis saber de natal, para falar o mínimo. Acho que nem percebi, mas acabei adormecendo e só acordei porque ouvi batidas na porta. Me levantei rapidamente e caminhei até a porta principal de meu apartamento minúsculo, a abri e tive uma boa surpresa. Uma mulher baixinha de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes. Ela sorriu para mim, e acariciou minha cabeça assim que eu escancarei a porta. Com toda a certeza, a senhora Haruno fora a mãe que eu havia perdido e mesmo agora – com meus doze anos de idade – ainda nutria a minha paixão avassaladora por ela.

- Feliz natal. – Ela me desejou. Como a voz daquela mulher era sedutora, ou seria coisa da minha cabeça ? Vi ela arrancando a blusa cor de rosa que lhe cobria o tronco e entrando em meu apartamento, deixando a mostra seu sutiã branco de rendas e seus seios volumosos. – Hora de te dar seu presente...

Pisquei, quando abri os olhos, vi aquela mulher maravilhosa parada em frente a porta da minha casa, com um sorriso no rosto e completamente vestida – Merda. Aquilo não havia passado de minha imaginação. -.

- Feliz natal.

- Feliz natal, senhora Haruno. – Eu respondi, completamente corado, sem graça e me sentindo um verdadeiro otário por ter pensamentos como aqueles.

- O que vai fazer essa noite ? – Me perguntou sorridente. Mas o que eu vi mesmo foi ela passando a língua por seus lábios estreitos e piscando para mim com um olhar sedutor e pervertido. Pelo amor de deus, Uchiha ! CONTROLE-SE ! Respirei fundo e olhei para meus pés descalços.

- Treinar.

- De noite ? Vem jantar comigo....

Fechei os olhos, aquilo iria me render sonhos muito pervertidos depois que eu fosse dormir. Malditos hormônios.

- Com minha família, quero dizer. – Ela reformulou sua frase, colocando uma mecha de cabelo rosa para atrás de sua orelha esquerda.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela havia me pedido para participar da ceia com Sakura e seu marido – o desgraçado – mas eu sempre negava porque não queria ver a cena dela atracada com o maridinho nojento.

- É que meu marido estava viajando... – Continuou ela. – E eu e Sakura precisamos de uma companhia masculina para comer o meu peru, sabe ?

Esqueça o que eu havia dito antes. Isso sim me renderia sonhos MUITO pervertidos.

- Por favor - ela implorou, levando a mão a minha cabeça abaixada e erguendo meu rosto com o dedo indicador depois de passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos. – Por favor. – Pediu de novo, beijando minha bochecha. Ah meu deus do céu... Como eu poderia dizer não aquilo ?

Enfim, ela me mimou e eu acabei indo ainda meio incerto. Maldita paixonite. Como se o jantar não bastasse, ela me convenceu de dormir na casa dela também, mas este ultimo item eu aceitei com muito prazer, poderia ver ela de pijama andando pela casa. Ui que sexy. O único problema era que também eu teria de ver Sakura andando de pijama pela casa. E, convenhamos... Aquela garota só não é confundida com uma tabula, porque os olhos dela são lindos. Apareci no sobrado onde ela morava dez e meia da noite, com um travesseiro em baixo do braço, meu pijama mais descente e sem furos, uma cueca limpa e minha escova de dentes, tudo enrolado com um edredom. Estava todo de preto, com a coisa mais formal que eu tinha, uma blusa social de botões. Não me perguntem porque eu tinha aquela blusa, porque sinceramente eu não faço a menor idéia. Quem veio atender a porta foi Sakura, ela estava de vestido, branco, com flores em rosas. Sinceramente não olhei muito para ela, não estava a fim de vê-la fazendo drama e corando e berrando e depois vindo atazanar a minha vida. Enfim, passei por ela direto e fui para a cozinha atrás da minha deusa, suspirei alto quando a vi fitando o peru especial que ela havia comentado quando fora me visitar mais cedo. Estava linda, de vestido como a filha, mas um vestido todo provocante, vermelho acima dos joelhos, com um decote avantajado que mostrava parcialmente os seios dela. Ela virou-se para mim, me fitando com alegria.

- Oi querido.

Mas para os meus ouvidos, aquilo pareceu muito mais sedutor do que realmente era, maldita imaginação, maldita imaginação ! Eu sou um pervertido mesmo. Mas admito que estava louco para empurrá-la em cima da mesa, subir sobre seu corpo sensual e beijar aqueles lábios pintados de vermelho.  
MEU DEUS DO CÉU !

Acho que eu não penso no que imagino, não é possível que eu tenha imaginado tal coisa. Ah, deus... Eu sou um pervertido completo. A culpa é do Kakashi sensei que fica lendo aquele livrinho pornográfico e depois acaba falando bobeira.

- Fiz aquelas trufas que você adora. – Anunciou aproximando-se de mim e marcando minha bochecha com aqueles lábios.

O jantar fora muito agradável, admito, apesar de que eu não me lembro de nada que comi, pois fiquei olhando para ela o tempo todo. Sei que quando terminamos a ceia, ficamos acordados até uma hora e meia da manhã conversando. Eu e ela, porque Sakura era uma excluída total em nossas conversas. Houve vezes que eu me esqueci completamente do fato de Sakura estar sentada ao meu lado no sofá, praticamente cheirando meu cangote. Fomos dormir enfim. Ela no quarto dela, Sakura no seu e eu na sala. Adorava os sofá dos Harunos.  
Dormira ali por algumas noites depois do massacre dos Uchihas. Mas nada se comparava à cama de casal, admito.  
A noite seguinte depois de Itachi ter matado minha família, eu vim parar aqui, a senhora Haruno cuidaria de mim até que o governo arrumasse uma casa para mim ficar – que é o meu apartamento atualmente. Eu sei, você deve estar se perguntando: Mas ele é o ultimo Uchiha, toda a riqueza, herança e simplesmente TUDO deveria ter ficado nas mãos dele, não é ? Sim, é verdade. Mas eu só poderia me apossar desse dinheiro depois que eu fizesse dezoito anos e fosse maior de idade, até lá, o governo cuidaria de mim e das minhas necessidades. Voltando a história... Na primeira noite que eu vim passar aqui, eu estava completamente desolado, chorei a noite inteira, até que senti ser levantado e levado ao quarto principal daquele sobradinho. A senhora Haruno havia me levado para dormir com ela.

Talvez não fosse o que eu precisava na época. Na época, eu precisava da minha mãe ao meu lado. Para poder me afogar no colo dela e dormir tranqüilo, mas sou muito grato por ter a senhora Haruno em minha vida, não era exatamente o que eu precisava, mas foi o que eu recebi.  
E eu dormi com a cara nos peitões dela, então que se foda o resto da história, que se foda minha infância sofrida e que se foda meu irmão. Pronto, falei. Ou pensei. Sei lá.  
Estava quase pegando no sono, quando ouvi passos, abri meus olhos, a sala estava escura e eu estava realmente com frio. Talvez fosse minha deusa vindo me dar um beijo meloso de boa noite. Ah... Eu tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas, vou virar padre. Infelizmente não era minha deusa, era somente Sakura andando no escuro feito uma morta viva. Sentei-me no sofá e então ela percebeu meu movimento.

- Não consegue dormir ? – Perguntei a ela em sussurros. Ela disse que não com a cabeça. – Insônia ?  
Novamente, ela disse que não com a cabeça. Bom, eu também não estava conseguindo dormir. Estava é pensando nos peitões da senhora Haruno, para falar a mais pura verdade e viajando na maionese. Fiz um sinal para que Sakura viesse se sentar ao meu lado no sofá. Assim que ela o fez, puxou um pouco da minha coberta para cobrir suas pernas longas e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes. Mesmo com pouca claridade, eles se destacavam.

- Você estava lindo hoje. – Ela me disse um pouco sem graça.  
Queria dizer o mesmo para ela, mas sinceramente nem me lembro como ela estava vestida. Fiquei sem graça e corei um pouco, ela havia reparado em mim enquanto tudo o que eu pude olhar foram as cochas da mãe dela.

- Você também...

- Não olhou para a minha cara a noite inteira.  
Merda ! Ela havia percebido isso.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que você estava. – Retruquei confiante.

Nunca prestava atenção nela, na verdade, ela me irritava. Quando estávamos em missões, tentava me agarrar ou se mostrar para mim, mas eu só tenho um objetivo nessa vida, ficar forte para matar meu irmão. E quando eu a encontrava com a mãe dela, ficava babando pela senhora Haruno. Queria voltar no tempo e ter cinco anos e cinco meses novamente, pode olhar para ela e me perder no verde de seus olhos, queria agarrar sua mão simplesmente para sentir a textura de sua pele macia e aveludada, o calor passando por nossos corpos por aquele toque tão primitivo.  
Me sentia diferente com Sakura, não era como olhar para a mãe dela e ver meus hormônios pulando e gritando, quando olhava para Sakura, sentia uma paz, que as vezes virava raiva e desprezo quando ela bancava a apaixonada. A verdade é que eu nunca tive amigo nenhum. Quando eu era pequeno, era meio excluído, as pessoas não gostavam de mim. Então, perdi meus pais. Aquilo foi um golpe muito duro para mim. MUITO mesmo. Me afastei ainda mais de todos e não estava nem ai para o que eles falavam de mim pelas costas. Enfim... O ponto que eu quero chegar é: Gosto de estar em silencio com ela, porque ela – parece – entender tudo durante o nosso silencio juntos. Ah sim, e precisa ser em silencio, pois a voz dela é enjoativa.  
Ela me olhou e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro. OPA. Sai pra lá mandinga de satanás ! Não quero você dormindo no meu ombro não !

- Sakura... Para com isso. – Eu pedi naquele meu tom ignorante que eu odiava, mas era o único jeito que eu sabia falar. – Sakura !

Ela tirou a cabeça de meu ombro.

- Quer saber de um segredo ?  
Não quis ser grosso, então aceitei.

- Eu adoro o seu perfume...

Sakura era um ser das sombras, muito estranha. Não comentei isso porque estava no sofá dela, na sala dela, na casa dela.

- Agora você tem que me contar um segredo... – Pediu. – Tipo.... Dê quem você gosta.  
- Não vai querer saber.

Eu sabia porque ela havia me perguntado isso. Dês de quando Orochimaru me apagou, ela havia se tornado extremamente melosa para o meu lado e sinceramente, não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

- Por favor...

Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem, não queria confessar meu amor pela mãe dela. Mas estava sem escolha.

- Esta bem. Eu sou apaixonado pela sua mãe... – Comecei falando, ela soltou um risinho abafado que me deixou puto da vida, mas estava tão sem graça que não consegui ficar com raiva.  
- Dês de quando ?

- Dês do dia que vi ela te buscar no maternal quando tínhamos quatro anos de idade.

Sakura começou a rir mais abertamente e eu não pude deixar de fazer a mesma coisa. Era ridículo, eu sei. Mas fazer o que se a mulher conquistou meu coração ?

- E se não gostasse dela ? Gostaria de quem da nossa turma ?  
- Sakura... Para com isso. – Eu a fitei. – Tem muita gente nesse mundo, você não precisa ficar me perseguindo.

Vi os olinhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. Não resisti, agarrei a mão dela em baixo das cobertas e a fitei até que ela teve coragem para olhar meus olhos negros.

- Te garanto que não escolheria a Ino como namorada.

E não escolheria mesmo. Puta garota chata do inferno. De toda a minha legião de fãs histéricas, ela era a pior.  
Sakura animou-se com o comentário, mas o que a deixou melhor foi meu toque por debaixo do edredom.

- Boa noite, Sasuke. – Ela sorriu e se levantou, dirigiu-se a cozinha para fazer deus sabe o que, depois voltou pela sala caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, deixei o meu edredom cair no chão e corri atrás dela em silencio, agarrei seu pulso um pouco antes dela entrar em seu quarto para dormir. – O que esta fazendo ?

Eu a puxei para mim e beijei seus lábios melosamente. Mentira. Eu a puxei para mim, sorri torto pois sabia que ela gostava daquilo e pousei meus lábios no topo da cabeça dela.

- Boa noite, Sakura.

Eu a vi corar, e nem comento nada sobre isso porque eu também deveria estar corado. Ela ainda estava bem próxima de mim, ficou encarando meu rosto como se eu fosse um pãozinho ou algo do tipo. Assustador. Depois ela veio se aproximando e me roubou um beijo. Maldita ! Ia arrancar um tufo dos cabelos rosados dela, entretanto, ela se trancara no quarto antes.  
Já que estava ali e estava de pé, comecei a fazer um melodrama, caminhei para o quarto principal com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de crocodilo. Bati na porta três vezes e passei todo o meu plano maligno por minha mente. A senhora Haruno veio atender a porta. Cara que pijama sexy... Ela se assustou quando acendeu a luz do quarto e viu meus olhos molhados.

- Acho que... Estou com saudades da minha mãe. – Fiz uma cara de cachorro sem dono, ela não iria resistir, tinha a certeza disso.

Agarrou-me, apagou a luz e me guiou pelo escuro até a cama de casal, eu deitei e ela se deitou ao meu lado. Meu plano foi infalível. Agarrei o corpo dela, comprimindo-o contra o meu e fingi adormecer, segundos mais tarde abri os olhos, a mulher ao meu lado estava dormindo profundamente, precisava aproveitar o momento, talvez eu não tivesse outra oportunidade, deixei uma de minhas mãos escorregarem por aquele corpão cheio de curvas da senhora Haruno até a bunda dela. Ai meu deus do céu... Que presente de natal !

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	10. Cerejeira do Inverno III: Florescer

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_O brotar, o crescer, e o florescer._

* * *

**Trilogia: A Cerejeira Do Inverno III: **_Florescer._

Por_: Dh__._

Olhei pela minha janela que tinha vista para o jardim. Lá fora estava um inferninho. Mas que cu. Estava trabalhando na vila da rocha, eu era o responsável pela segurança de grupos de ataque, para simplificar: Não fazia nada da vida, assinava uns papéis e só. Quem trabalhava mesmo era a Karin – ela mesmo, minha antiga companheira de equipe. Ela fazia planos de infiltração, ou seja, quando a vila precisava que uma equipe invadisse certo lugar, era ela quem escolhia o melhor caminho para a equipe. Voltando a história, na vila da rocha não nevava. Era sempre um calor infernal todos os dias do ano, meu único alivio era que chovia no mínimo três vezes por semana, mas tirando isso, o lugar continuava sendo um inferninho.  
Suigetsu entrou na minha sala todo apressado e balançando uma caneta na mão. Ele também trabalhava para o governo, mas no prédio de frente ao meu, era o primeiro imediato do Kage. Como o segurança particular que limpa a bunda do chefe e o protege ao mesmo tempo se for preciso. Ele veio com uma história de que estava organizando um torneio e precisava de minha ajuda para fazê-lo, porque o Kage estava torrando seu saco. Mas era mentira, eu sei que era. Ele veio verificar se Karin estava trabalhando ou dando em cima de algum outro funcionário – os dois haviam se casado quatro vezes, ficavam juntos por dois ou três meses e depois pediam o divorcio. Na semana passada havia definitivamente acabado o quarto casamento dos dois, por isso, ele ficava entrando em minha sala ora sim ora não para saber se estava 'tudo bem'. – Enfim... Ele ficou enrolando, tomando meu tempo, mas eu estava muito longe dali, olhando pela janela e pensando em um lugar realmente frio. Foi a vez de Karin invadir minha sala cheia de papéis nas mãos, ela recuou e fechou a porta quando viu Suigetsu. Entrou novamente segundos depois, mas sem a blusa social que ela usava antes, para me mostrar seu sutiã vermelho.

Suigetsu ficou P U T O e eu comecei a rir da cara dele.

- Cadê a sua blusa ? – Ele perguntou cheio de raiva e frescura.

Ela o ignorou, colocou os papéis na minha mesa, eu teria de revisar tudo e depois assinar, dando meu consentimento, aqueles papéis iriam para Suigetsu e depois para o Kage. Depois de tudo isso, eram divididos em tarefas, paras as equipes, e aquele bando de crianças e seus mestres, saiam para cumprir seus deveres. Ah como foi boa essa época da minha vida ! Agora eu, com meus vinte e cinco anos não podia mais me dar ao luxo de ficar me preocupando com besteiras como missões.  
Karin sorriu sedutoramente para mim.

- O que achou do meu sutiã, Sasuke ? – Perguntou para provocar o ex marido.

Eu encarei os peitões dela. Ainda bem que não era um adolescente para ficar com tesão daquilo.

- Ele é lindo, Karin. Você e o Suigetsu ficaravam com esse cu doce até quando ?

Comecei a ler os papéis.

- Até ele admitir que estava errado.  
- Eu ?! Eu não te traí ! Você que fica esfregando esses peitos na cara do Sasuke !  
- Não, não. – Eu falei, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. – Não me coloquem no meio da briga. Metam o Juugo no meio da briga, se quiserem colocar a culpa em alguém fora vocês mesmos.

Juugo era professor... De crianças.... Crianças deficientes... Ele ensinava... Bom, não sei o que ele faz exatamente. Mas Juugo é o tipo de pessoa que ninguém pode colocar a culpa.

- Ah... Vou tirar uns dias de folga. Então é melhor o convívio dos dois melhorar um pouco. – Recomendei virando a página de uma folha que acabara de ler. Ouvi os dois reclamarem e se ofenderem. Mas que bosta. Os dois estavam me tirando do sério se eu tivesse que ser DE NOVO a poha do padrinho deles em mais um casamento que acabaria em meses ficaria realmente bravo com eles. Parei o que estava fazendo, fitei os dois com a maior sinceridade que eu tinha dentro de mim.

– Vocês dois se amam e vão acabar voltando por causa desse amor. Então parem de cu doce ! Suigetsu, você se casou com a Karin porque.... Ela é uma chata. E Karin, você se casou com o Suigetsu porque ele é um cuzão. E vocês sempre souberam disso, sempre se odiaram e brigaram. Podem parar de ficar se divorciando e se esforçarem para um desses casamentos dar certo ?

Um olhou para o outro e depois juntaram suas mãos conformados com o que eu falei. Ai que lindo. Acho que vou virar psicólogo e cuidar de criancinhas como o Juugo. Não, não, péssima idéia.

Deixei o natal passar, depois me atolaram de trabalho e acabou passando o ano novo. Merda, queria ver os fogos de artifício, ah sim, eu optei por passar meus dias de férias em Konoha. Bom, a vila da Rocha limpou meu nome sujo, então agora eu não era mais um ninja procurado, mesmo assim, tive de avisar a Konoha que eu estava indo para lá, mas pedi para que o assunto ficasse na miudinha. Não queria gente indo me receber nem nada do tipo.  
Enfim, fui no dia sete de janeiro. Quanto mais me aproximava da minha cidade natal, mais ficava com frio. O chão começou a ficar branco e fofo no meio do caminho, depois, começou à nevar, eu suspirei, fazia anos que não via a neve, e particularmente – sempre fora a época mais especial do ano para mim. – Quando entrei em konoha, foi como se eu visse todas as minhas lembranças, incluindo as mais preciosas, passar diante de meus olhos. Sabe, você só percebe como é bom estar em casa quando você fica muito longe dela por bastante tempo. Caminhei até um hotelzinho meia boca, me instalei e depois sai, para fazer compras, já que ia ficar ali, no frio, então me encheria de chocolate e coisas gordurosas. Voltaria para casa como um balãozinho e Karin brigaria comigo.

Entrei em uma loja de conveniência qualquer, passei de uma sessão a outra colocando porcarias dentro de uma cestinha verde, por fim, parei em frente a estante onde estavam as barras de chocolate. Fazia anos que eu não comia chocolate. Coloquei uma barra de chocolate ao leite dentro da cesta e passei meus olhos pela estante novamente. Queria algo com nozes e passas... Senti alguém afagar minha cabeça, passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos – que eu sabia que estavam um ninho de cobras. – virei-me para ver quem era e, quase morri do coração. Ah que exagerado eu sou. Mas fiquei realmente surpreso.

- Senhora Haruno ?

Ela sorriu para mim.  
Eu havia finalmente passado sua estatura. E fiquei realmente feliz por isso. Seus cabelos rosados agora estavam ficando opacos e havia bolsinhas em baixo de seus olhos. Ela me olhou cheia de bondade e eu me vi como uma criança de novo, mas eu não era uma criança. Mesmo estando com quase cinqüenta anos, não nego: Ela estava linda, como sempre foi. Ainda tinha os as maças do rosto vermelhas e um sorriso cativante.... E... O corpo não perdeu o porte.

- Você esta lindo. – Ela me disse, beijando minha bochecha. Precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para fazer isso.

Corei, deus como eu ainda conseguia corar só por ela fazer aquilo ? Cacete, viu. Retribui o beijo, mas de uma maneira sedutora. Haha. Sou um idiota. Mentira. Retribui o beijo sim, mas todo acanhado e sem graça.

- Então... Como vai a família ?  
- Sakura esta ótima.

Ela me revelou e eu fiquei feliz por isso. Não tinha nada contra ela mesmo.

- E o casamento ? - Perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela hesitou.

- Meu marido morreu. – CHOQUE. – No inverno do ano passado. Agora somos só eu e Sakura.

CHOOOQUE ! O desgraçado que roubara a mulher da minha vida morreu ! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Tá bem, calma Uchiha... Calma. No fundo eu sei que estava um pouco triste, pois a senhora Haruno adorava o maridinho dela.

- Sinto muito. – Houve um silencio embaraçoso. - O que a senhora faz aqui ?  
- Sakura disse que ia me fazer um bolo... E que precisava comprar algumas coisas, então vim com ela.

Meu coração parou. SAKURA ESTAVA ALI ?  
A senhora Haruno apontou para uma moça um pouco distante dos dois, era alta, magricela, com peitões – Ui. – e com cabelos rosas...  
AH MEU DEEEEEUS ! AQUELA NÃO PODIA SER A SAKURA !  
CHOQUE, CHOQUE, CHOQUE !  
Ela estava linda.... Pelo menos vista de ladinho.

- Sakura... Venha aqui. – Disse a senhora Haruno com um tom mais alto para que a filha ouvisse.

Sakura se virou e me encarou, ela realmente estava bonitona.

- Sakura... – Eu disse abobalhado. Recomponha-se, Uchiha ! Rápido, rápido, antes que ela pense que você é um estúpido. – Você esta... – Muito gostosa. Não, não poderia falar isso a ela, mesmo sendo a verdade. - ...Linda.  
- Ora...

Ela me analisou com aqueles olhos verdes cintilantes.

- Você também não esta nada mal, Sasuke.

Estávamos sem graça. E a senhora Haruno de vela, ou a Sakura... Quem deveria estar ? Sei só que minha barriga estava me incomodando. Estava me sentindo gelado de medo por falar algo que não deveria. Puta merda e agora ?!  
Envolvi a senhora Haruno com um de meus braços, deixando a cesta do mercado pendurada no outro.

- Agora é 'papai'. - Disse pomposo. Estava ficando cada vez mais ridículo com o tempo. É a idade.

Ela começou a rir, provavelmente havia se lembrado sobre o fato deu ser apaixonado pela mãe dela dês dos quatro anos.

- Ui... – A mãe de Sakura agarrou minha roupa. – Que maridão sexy eu consegui...

Eu senti uma mão deslizando pelas minhas costas e chegando na minha bunda, depois senti minha nádegas sendo apertadas. OPA ! Ela riu abertamente e me deixou todo constrangido.

– O que veio fazer aqui ? Negócios ?  
- Férias... Por alguns dias. Queria ver a neve.  
- Esta hospedado em um hotel ? – Eu afirmei que sim e ela ficou brava, não sei porque. – Imagina que você vai ficar em qualquer hotel... Vai ir ficar comigo. E me ajudar a comer o bolo que Sakura vai fazer.

É mais do que óbvio que eu fui, e com uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Busquei minhas coisas no hotel e fui para casa dos Harunos com duas belas mulheres ao meu lado. Ai que sexy. Haha. Parei, parei. Comi bolo até me sentir cheio e fiquei olhando para as pernas de Sakura enquanto ela lavava a louça. Ela tinha umas pernonas maravilhosas, isso para não falar na bundinha sexy. Eu sou um tarado mesmo. Espero – sinceramente – que no dia seguinte ela esteja com calor, para andar por ai só de calcinha e sutiã.  
Ah meu deus do céu... Estou pensando realmente isso ?!  
O tempo passou, escureceu e a senhora Haruno me largou na sala com Sakura. Estávamos sentados no sofá, olhando para cara um do outro e sem graça. Mas que coisa.

- Então... Você nunca se casou ? – Ela me perguntou. – Achei que quisesse reconstruir seu clã...  
- Quero.

Eu limpei a garganta. Como poderia estar tão nervoso daquela maneira ?

- Não encontrei a pessoa certa... Também esta sozinha ?  
- Uhum. Bom... Não quero ninguém por hora, entende ? Quero cuidar da minha vida... Terminar de arrumar minha casa.

Ela comentou bagunçando os seus cabelos rosados.

- Sua casa ?  
- Uhum. Minha própria casa. É que... Bom, acho que minha mãe fica muito sozinha aqui, por isso fico com ela alguns dias da semana. E durmo no meu antigo quarto.

- Bom, tomo conta dela durante os dias que vou ficar aqui.  
- É... Você pode até se dar bem...

Ela me fitou, fiquei p da vida. Sabia o que ela estava tentando insinuar. Levantei-me do sofá em um pulo, caminhei até a janela e admirei em silencio a neve que caia. Os flocos de neve começavam a se amontoar no chão, voltei para o sofá, sentei-me e dobrei minha perna esquerda, retirei minha meia de lã quentinha e depois fiz o mesmo com o outro pé. Sakura me observava curiosa, seus olhos verdes estavam me deixando sem graça e zonzo.

- O que esta fazendo ? – Ela me perguntou, mas eu ouvi uma voz de criança, não era possível, pois aquela voz agora pertencia a uma mulher gostosa e inteligente. Olhei para ela, vi uma garotinha de cinco anos me fitando curiosa com suas belas orbes.

Me levantei de novo e ofereci minha mão para que ela a segurasse. Sou um idiota. Sou um idiota. Sou um idiota ! Ela pegou minha mão como eu esperava e parecia estar bem à vontade comigo e minha cara de cu. A puxei e ela se colocou de pé. Caminhamos lado a lado e quando demos por nós, estávamos no quintal, pisando na neve gélida, eu descalço e ela usando somente suas meias cor de rosa.  
Me senti uma criança outra vez. Senti o perfume rosas que minha mãe usara à vinte anos atrás. Senti o peso de meu irmão me esmagando o peito, cheguei até mesmo a ouvir a voz de meu pai me desejando bom dia. Ah merda. Me encolhi. Como sentia falta da minha família... Até mesmo do bunda mole do Itachi. Fechei meus olhos, perdido em meus pensamentos. Senti que algo havia me acertado na cabeça. Cambaleei e a risada doce dela invadiu meus ouvidos.  
Filha da puta ! Tinha me acertado com uma bolota de neve.

Retruquei, lógico, e só tive noção de como minha mira estava ruim quando acertei a parede da casa ao invés de Sakura. Oh merda. Levei outra na cara. Coloquei a mão no rosto, meu nariz estava duro e gelado. Fitei Sakura que ria de mim furtivamente, ela me jogou outra bolinha, tentei me esquivar, mas fui lento demais. Paft ! Merda. Cansei de tomar gelo na cara. Enfurecido parti para cima dela, a persegui por aquele terreno fofo e quando a alcancei, joguei meu peso sobre o corpo delicado dela. Ela afundou na neve, por culpa do peso de meu corpo, ria como uma criança. Me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes cintilantes. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu só com o prazer que senti naquele pequeno ato. Tateei o chão e o corpo dela até encontrar sua mão. Agarrei-a com todas as minhas forças, entrelaçando nossos dedos sem deixar – por motivo nenhum – de olhar para os olhos dela.

Senti meus lábios sendo tocados pelos lábios dela. Suavemente, movimentando-se junto aos meus próprios, meus olhos cederam e eu memorizei aquele momento, para o resto de minha vida. Assim como havia memorizado todos os outros momentos que eu passei com Sakura. Não porque o dia fora extraordinário. Mas porque ela era extraordinária de tal modo... Que sempre permaneceu em meu coração. Ocupando a maior parte dele, admito.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	11. People Off Snow

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Sakura é a Filha de um General; durante a segunda guerra mundial, quando a familia de Sakura é convidada a uma reunião de guerra, conhece Sasuke, o filho mais novo de um Clã de Nagasaki. Sakura e Sasuke passam a se comunicar através de cartas, passando por momentos difíceis juntos e descobrindo o primeiro amor._

* * *

**People Off Snow**

Por_: Julia/Fong_

**20 de Novembro de 1944 – Sapporo, província de Hokkaido  
**  
As pequenas pegadas da menininha de 12 anos manchavam a branca neve do passeio de sua casa, a garotinha parecia orgulhosa da neve, francamente, nunca tinha visto tanta neve para brincar sozinha. Em sua cidade, Sapporo, a neve era abundante, talvez por ser uma cidade bem ao norte do Japão. O inverno de Sapporo era notável e belo, a neve chegava a quase um metro nas periferias da cidade Japonesa, a pequenina deveria ser grata por morar no centro da cidade e não nas periferias.

O festival da neve se aproximava, Sakura, a pequenina de 12 anos, sempre gostou do festival, mas naquele ano, uma tristeza interferia em seu coração, não veria o festival, os pais iriam viajar para a Osaka, o pai dela, que era militar, deveria tratar de assuntos de guerra com outros homens. Guerra era algo que Sakura não gostava, não entendia, guerra na visão de Sakura, guerra era uma forma de expressar o egoísmo humano, só que mais violento que as brigas de escola. Sakura temia pelo pai, logo ele iria para a Rússia e quem sabe o que aconteceria lá, a mãe, inutilmente tentava esconder da filha sua preocupação para com o marido.

Desta vez, Sakura olhava pela janela pela última vez naquele inverno. A neve caía, os homens passavam, muitas vezes acompanhados por suas esposas, tão entorpecidos por suas próprias vidas que, várias vezes, mão notavam a presença de outros seres tão iguais a eles passavam pela rua ou se resguardavam em suas próprias casas, seres humanos tão humanos que a própria Sakura não entendia a humanidade desses homens, principalmente quando decidiam olhar apenas para a sola do sapato de seu próprio povo e bombardear o resto do mundo.

Sakura respirou fundo, ela percebeu que devia se apreçar na brincadeira, afinal, sua mãe já já iria aparecer e manda-la de volta para casa, Sakura sabia, sabia que a mãe reclamava de mais, e não gostava quando ela começava. Sakura gostava muito do pai, apesar de ser um militar, rígido, mas com Sakura, era um doce, de inicio, o famoso General Haruno queria um filho homem e não aceitava o fato de ter apenas uma menina, mas com o tempo, acabou se apaixonando pelos sinceros sorrisos da menina.

Sakura fitou as montanhas, seria Osaka tão bela e cheia de montanhas?

Seria a Rússia, para onde seu pai iria, tão maravilhosa quanto Sapporo?

Afinal, onde Sakura queria chegar? Ah sim! Queria dizer o quanto se sentia insatisfeita com as mudanças que ocorriam em sua vida, estava tão acostumada com o tom monótono que sua vida era, que jamais, em situação alguma, pensara em mudanças e tal idéia não lhe favorecia, afinal, teria que deixar para trás suas montanhas e seu reino da neve.

- Sakura, vá arrumar suas coisas, vamos viajar amanhã...

-Sim mamãe. Eu estava pensando... O papai vai morrer?

- Cale essa boca Sakura, seu pai vai ficar bem. É só uma viagem.

- Mas tem guerra na Rússia.

- Ele só vai depois do _inverno_

- Mas guerras não acabam assim.

- Cale essa boca e vá arrumar suas coisas para a viagem de amanhã.  
Sakura se calou logo a mãe começaria a reclamar e ela não gostava das reclamações incessantes da mãe.

Sakura entrou na casa, era simples, mas não a ponto de ser uma casa pobre, simplesmente, o General Haruno não gostava de esbanjar luxos, apenas isso... Sakura colocou-se a arrumar a malinha nem-tão-pequena que a mãe arrumara para ela, Sakura foi colocando lá dentro, seus vestidos ocidentais ( que apesar das insistências da mãe que era moda, Sakura não gostava de usar) e todos os seus quimonos, em sua maioria de uma mesma cor, Rosa! Sakura amava rosa, afinal, essa era sua cor, cor dos cabelinhos, cortados na altura de seu queixo e de suas bochechinhas rosadas, Sakura sabia que estava velha para falar assim de suas bochechas, mas, mesmo assim, para ela, eram bochechinhas e cabelinhos, da mesma forma que seu pai chamava.

Seu pai chegou, naturalmente falando sobre o "amigo Hitler", Sakura foi dar seus votos de "Bem-vindo de volta ao lar" que ela fazia todos os dias ao ouvir o General chegar em casa. O pai, normalmente, abraçou Sakura e chamou-a da forma que a menina mais gostava no mundo: "Sakura-hime". Aquilo para Sakura era perfeito, ela amava cada ruga do pai, amava cada fio de cabelo branco.

Sakura não entendia o porquê do pai gostar tanto de guerra, mas o amava mesmo assim, o amava mais que amava a neve, afinal, se aquele era seu reino de neve, ele era o rei, pois Sakura seria sempre a princesa, a "Hime-sama".

**28 de Novembro de 1944 – Cidade de Osaka, província de Osaka.  
**  
Sakura não gostava de Osaka, simplesmente isso.

Em Osaka seu pai ficava entretido com os amigos e não tinha tempo para chamá-la de Sakura-hime.

Sua mãe reclamona, como sempre, reclamava de suas brincadeiras e traquinagens.

E a neve?

Oh! A neve era cinza! Cinza, cor de fumaça de carro, não era bonita quanto a de Sapporo, era de certa forma nojenta, aquela neve, os carros sujavam toda a neve.

Em Osaka Sakura não tinha amigos, ansiava pela volta a casa, mal podia esperar por ter os amigos, as montanhas, seu reino de neve e principalmente, seu pai de volta.

Sakura e Sasuke se conheceram de uma maneira diferente.

Sakura e Sasuke se conheceram na _neve_.

O pai dele era com certeza um grande homem da guerra, tão conhecedor das artes da mesma quanto o General Haruno, Uchiha Fugaku e o General precisavam de ser apresentados. Marcaram um jantar . Como você, querido leitor, percebe, Sakura era uma menina cheia das desobediências, por isso, sua mãe reclamona a alertou:

- Sakura, fique aqui.

- Eu quero ir lá para fora!

-Sakura, você é uma menina, deve ficar aqui, com sua mãe!

- Se eu fosse meni...

-Quieta! – Clamou a mãe. – Vamos ficar aqui e conversar com a senhora Uchiha e seu adorável rapaz.  
Sasuke fazia cara feia.

-Não se preocupe Haruno-san, Sasuke pode ir com sua filha.

A cara feia de Sasuke aumentou.

- Diz que sim mamãe! Diz que sim!!

- Vá então! Mas comporte-se!

E Sakura foi, mas até agora, não se conheciam, eram só dois pré-adolescentes que tiveram a sorte de sair juntos.

Sasuke só conheceu Sakura quando ela se sentou na beirada da calçada e falou:

- Quando é que isso tudo vai acabar?

- Isso o que? – questionou Sasuke. – O inverno?

- Não, o inverno deveria ser eterno. – Falou Sakura em seus olhos esmeraldinos brilhantes em direção ao (o que deveria ser) o sol. – Mas essa guerra, quando é que acaba?

- Sei lá, isto não é assunto para você. – Corrigiu ele com olhar autoritário.

Sakura o xingou com um palavrão. Resolveu então, ignorar-lo. Correu para a neve, começou a comprimir a neve em pequenas esferas. Acertou-o bem no rosto.

- Venha me pegar! – Ela gritou.

- Não pego meninas em guerras de bola de neve!

Outra bolada em Sasuke.  
- Então eu vou te bombardear sozinha!

Não demorou muitas boladas de Sakura para que Sasuke entrasse na briga.

Pela primeira vez, naqueles tediosos 7 dias, a mocinha se sentiu feliz.

Pela primeira vez em 13 anos, Sasuke tinha um amigo (ou melhor, amiga) de idade semelhante a sua.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam destinados a se tornar amigos.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam destinados a reinar na neve.

**29 de Novembro de 1944 – Cidade de Osaka, província de Osaka.  
**  
O segundo dia de Sasuke e Sakura juntos não foi de guerra de bolas de neve. Sasuke Sasuke acompanhava o pai a uma visita ao quarto de hotel do General Haruno. Desta vez, Sasuke parecia mais sério. Mais adulto. Mais centrado.

O Uchiha-san se sentou junto ao General para a refeição e Sasuke junto de Sakura no sofá.

- Ontem parecíamos duas crianças .

-Não sei se você sabe mas, estou mais próxima de uma criança que a um adulto.

- Você fala como uma criança, mas mesmo assim, vamos tentar _ser_ amigos.

- Tá. Por que está aqui?

- Pedi para meu pai me trazer.

-Seu pai também está _nisto_?

- Como todo e qualquer bom japonês.

Sakura se sentiu mal. Odiava a guerra, e Sasuke defendia a guerra.

- Claro. Meu pai vai para a Rússia.

- Decididamente, um homem que defenderá a pátria amada a qualquer custo, deve estar orgulhosa.  
Sakura foi curta e grossa.

-Não. – Falou em voz alta. Os próprios adultos se assustaram.

-Sakura-hime, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de mais. – A menina soltou.

- Tudo bem, minha querida.

Depois que o Coronel e Sasuke foram embora, Sakura correu ao colo do pai. A mocinha começou a chorar.

Foi ai que notou.

Ela era feita de neve.

Neve, muito fácil de se derreter.

-Jure que não vai morrer. – Falou Sakura entre soluços.

- Eu juro. – Falou o pai afagando suas costas.

Sakura amava o pai.

30 de Novembro de 1944 - Inferno de Sakura

Eram 16:00 horas quando Sakura fugiu.

Motivos para a fuga:

Aconteceu as 15:50. O General Haruno anunciou a filha e a esposa:  
- Vou para a Rússia em Janeiro. O Coronel Uchiha me arrumou para ir mais cedo.

"Não." Pensou Sakura "Não pode ser, meu pai não, ele não pode morrer tão cedo. Eu não quero." Então ela fugiu.

Sakura disparou contra o corredor. Deu de cara com Sasuke. Sakura se rendeu a um pequeno capricho que suas delicadas mãos não conseguiriam fazer, começou a dar pequenos socos na barriga de Sasuke, enquanto tentava desastradamente lutar contra as lágrimas. Ele estava em seu caminho.

- Eu te odeio! - Gritava a menina. - Odeio! Odeio! Por sua causa meu pai vai para a Rússia mais cedo!!

Sasuke se sentiu perturbado com a atitude da garota, mas mesmo assim, foi gentil, não ousou falar as palavras de raiva contra a menina, sobre culpá-lo. Sasuke aconchegou a menina num abraço e lhe deu um beijo na altura da testa.

- Olhe pelo lado bom.

- QUE LADO BOM?

-Seu pai vai voltar com boas histórias.

Sakura ficou lá, derretendo sua essência de neve nos braços de um rapaz que ela mal conhecia, mas que já havia conquistado o coração dela.

Sakura ficou lá, chorando nos braços de Sasuke.

07 de Janeiro de 1944 - Porto de Okinawa

No dia em que Sakura se despediu de seu pai fazia muito frio.

Era no fim do inverno, já fazia mais de mês desde que Sakura e Sasuke se despediram. Eles não tiveram contato desde então.

Aquele dia foi a primeira vez que Sakura descreveu Sasuke em seus pensamentos, foi também a primeira vez em que percebeu o quanto o Uchiha mais jovem era bonito. Ele era alto, quase do tamanho de sua mãe, tinha pele muito clara e olhos tipicamente japoneses, que pareciam emoldurados pelos cílios. Os olhos de Sasuke eram uma apetitosa pintura aos olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura.

Antes de seu pai ir embarcar no návio, Sakura sentiu a neve tocar sua pele.  
Sakura sentiu o gelo queimar seu rosto de frio, aquilo era uma despedida dos céus do Japão ao General Haruno, uma alma cuja a morte seria grata em recolher, uma alma de um nobre homem.

Antes de entrar no navio rumando os soviéticos, o General chamou sua filha, Sakura foi obediente ao encontro do pai. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e disse:

-Sakura, minha princesa, sei que quando eu voltar, já será uma mulher feita, mas mesmo assim, jure para seu pai, que mesmo que sua idade não lhe permita, não abamdone nosso reino de neve.

-Eu juro.

Aquele juramento, foi a despedida de Sakura ao amado pai. Uma lágrima de neve desceu pela bochecha da menina-moça, ela queria seu pai. Mas nesse momento, sua roda do destino finalmente girou.

Sasuke saiu de seu lugar junto de seu pai e seu irmão e foi de encontro a Sakura e lhe entregou um pequeno papel com alguns dados necessários:

- Me escreva. - Disse ele, em tom de sussurro a Sakura.- Espero uma carta.

Sakura sorriu.

O General apareceu de novo na proa do návio. Sasuke disse um:

- Boa sorte General!

Itachi fez um aceno com a cabeça. Uchiha Fugaku disse:

- Estamos orgulhosos do senhor, General!

O General sorriu. Sakura disse aos soluços:

-Eu te amo papai!!

Então o návio zarpou.

Sakura reparou nas pessoas a sua volta, mulheres chorando, todos tristes, estão Sakura descobriu, não apenas ela, mas todos, somos de neve.

Janeiro e Fevereiro de 1945 - Sapporo

A primeira carta foi a mais difícil de se escrever. Ela falou sobre Hokkaido, suas montanhas, sobres as montanhas de 22º do verão e os picos gelados do inverno. Ela contou sobre seu reino de neve, de neve puramente branca.

Ao ler, Sasuke deixou um sorriso-de-canto-da-boca aparecer . Ele a escreveu de volta dizendo " você parece uma princesa, feita de neve.".

A neve se tornou o assunto preferido dos dois. Se qualquer outra pessoa lesse as cartas dos dois, pensariam que são dois loucos se correspondendo ou um casal de apaixonados separados pela guerra, pois Sasuke sempre perguntava "Como vai princesa da neve?"

E ela respondia:

" Tão bem quanto o senhor Rei do Gelo."

Parecia loucura, mas na verdade, eram apenas dois adolescentes ttentando se refugiar da guerra lá fora, em seu próprio mundo.

Primavera de 1945 - Sapporo

Com a primavera veio o aniversário de Sakura, e mais cartas, mais assuntos, agora, os assuntos deixavam de ser apenas o cenário da imaginação de cada um, passou a ser, sentimentos, temores, apreços e desgostos, Sasuke e Sakura falavam um para o outro, coisas que não seriam capazes de contar a mais ninguém.

Itachi havia se alistado no Esquadrão Suicida, aquele que intercepta os návios inimigos com seus próprios aviões. Sasuke confessara a Sakura que desde que Itachi se tornou um Kamikaze, prestes a atacar um návio a mãe dele não parou de chorar, já estava naquele estado a uma semana.

Além das notícias de Sasuke, que remetiam o drama da guerra, haviam as notícias que só importavam a Sakura e a Srª.Haruno.

Agora, aos 13 anos, Sakura se ocupava de boa parte das atividades da casa. A moça estava varrendo o quintal da casa quando um homem de farda e cheio de cicatrizes chegou e falou:  
- Onde está sua mãe, tesouro?  
- Lá dentro.  
- Sou do exército e gostaria de falar com ela.

Sakura adentrou na casa chamando pela mãe.  
Quando a Srª.Haruno logo falou para a garota ir até o quarto.  
- Vá embora, isso é entre mim e ele! - Exclamou a mulher. - Só saia quando eu mandar.  
- Sim mamãe. - Balbucinou Sakura.

A mãe e o homem ficaram cerca de uma hora naquela sala conversando, uma tansa uma hora, depois, o homem foi embora e a mãe avisou:  
-Seu pai... ele, está morto.

Sakura não aguentou, chorou, chorou e chorou, mas depois dessas lágrimas, por quase um ano, não voltou a repetir-las. Se quer no funeral do pai, Sakura voltou a chorar, ela ficou lá, olhando para sepultura, vestida em seu belo quimono de cor branca, as pessoas olhavam para ela e pensavam "Que bela menina, mas que rosto triste...", mas Sakura não chorava.

Sakura percebeu que nem todos são feitos da mesma coisa, existem pessoas que são feitas de vapor, pessoas que são feitas de água, pessoas que são feitas de neve, e pessoas que como ela, por algum motivo, transformaram sua vida e exstência em ipenetravél gelo. Desde aquilo, Sakura era de gelo.

25 de Julho de 1945 - Sapporo

Sakura continuou a escrever para Sasuke, mas a última carta não teve retorno. Pelas cartas os dois choraram, riram, contaram histórias, confessaram segredos, Sakura se apaixonou por ele.

Ela não era uma pessoa de esperar, não era de segredos ou cosias platônicas.  
As cartas não demoravam, no máximo duas semanas, mas aquela não teve retorno, talvez fosse aquela última frase.

A última frase da última carta:  
"Eu te amo."

Sakura o amaldiçoou e rezou por ele.

10 de Agosto de 1945 - Sapporo

"Não." Exclamava em pensamento. "Ele também não, por favor, Deus, Buda, quem quer que exista aí em cima, não o deixe morrer." Ela rezou.

Primeiro Hiroshima, depois Nagasaki.

Ele morava em Nagasaki.

O desespero e a dor da perda invadiram a existência de Sakura, não queria jamais que Sasuke, o segundo homem que ela mais amou morresse também, Sasuke e Sakura tinham um destino juntos, ela imaginava.

Sakura não conseguia chorar, queria sair de casa, entorpecida pelo ódio pelos americanos ou seja lá quem mandou a bomba, queria destruir qualquer coisa mas Sakura resolveu ficar.

Ela queria morrer, queria chorar, queria muito, muito, muito, estar com ele.

Mas ela ficou ali, ao lado do radinho, ouvindo as nóticias, se é que tinham notícias, de Nagasaki, ela ficou ali, como se zelasse por Sasuke.

Novembro de 1945 - Sapporo

As Haruno receberam uma carta.

_''Queridas Senhora e Senhorita Haruno._

Venho por esta informar-lhes e convidar-lher à um tributo aos soldados e vítimas da Guerra, em Osaka, o tributo acontecerá nos dias 07 e 08 de Janeiro.  
Lamentamos muito pela perda e gostariamos de entregar alguns objetos pessoais recém-encontrados do General Haruno.

Atenciosamente,  
Nara Shikaku."

Janeiro de 1946 - Osaka.

As pegadas dele ficaram marcadas na neve daquele ano, tão comuns que se confundiram com a de outros seres humanos que passaram por ali, entorpecidos em suas próprias vidas.

O jovem Uchiha proucurou a menina Haruno por todas as partes onde ela ousaria estar. Ele levava junto do peito um embrulho de panos brancos. Ele já estava se cansando, andou por todo o centro de Osaka e começava a mirar a periféria.

Lá foi Sasuke.

O caminho cheio de neve cinzenta, folhas e gravetos amarrotados, era tudo muito feio e nojento que escondia algumas tímidas pegadas de mulher.

Um pouco a frente, havia uma praçinha e lá dentro, entre as árvores desfolhadas, escondidinho, havia um parquinho, para crianças, Sakura estava lá. Se balançava de um lado para o outro na gangorra velha, era o único brinquedo seco, a pintura azul já estava descoloridas, descascadas, as cordas eram inseguras, mas era o único lugar onde podia ficar sozinha.

Sasuke viu ela lá.  
Ela estava linda, parecia uma rainha das neves, mas a neve era triste como ela.

Sasuke sentia um certo peso por não ter respondido a última carta, mas não podia fazer nada, o estado de pânico da mãe, pai se sentindo culpado por Itachi estar morto, a fuga as pressas depois do bombardeio de Hiroshima para uma cidade muito longe de Nagasaki.

O pai de Sasuke o salvou, pois afinal, Uchiha Fugaku era um homem importante o bastante para ter notícias que a próxima bomba seria em Nagasaki, fez questão de mandar sua mulher e o filho mais jovem para longe, muito longe de Nagasaki, mas Fugaku não foi. Morreu lá.

Sasuke fitou Sakura mais uma vez, não gritou, não falou nada, caminhou em silêncio até que ela pode ouvir e virou a cabeça assustada:  
- Quem está aí?  
- Eu. - Ele respondeu. - Sasuke.  
Sakura se assustou, um fantasma?  
-Calma, estou vivo. - Ele se agachou ao lado da gangorra dela, deu um beijo na bochecha da moça. - E estou vivo.  
Um punhado de alivio.  
-Sasuke!! - Ela pulou e o abraçou.  
- Eu tenho um presente para você. - Ele falou em seus olhos de pintura.

Sakura sorriu e fechou os olhos.  
- Só de você estar vivo já é um presente. Me conte! Como foi! Ah Sasuke!!!! - Ela deixou escapar a primeira lágrima desde a morte de seu pai.  
- Calma, primeiro, isso. - Ele a estendeu o embrulho.  
Ela agarrou o embrulho e começou a abrir.  
lá dentro tinham três coisas.  
Uma farda surrada.  
Um cartão postal.  
E uma carta.  
- Sasuke... o que é isso? - Sakura deixou a surpresa tomar conta da recente felicidade.  
- leia a carta.  
Era uma carta do pai.  
Na carta, o pai contava sobre a Rússia, disse a garota que era a coisa mais linda do mundo, a neve Russa.  
Ele falava de seus companheiros de batalha, contou que lá havia um alemão!  
Mas principalmente, o pai explicava a falta que sentia dela, e como ele a amava, Sakura começou a chorar.

Ela sentiu o gelo se derreter lá dentro.  
- tudo aí, é do seu pai. - Ele falou.

Sakura vestiu a farda, abraçou a carta. Sasuke percebeu que era a hora certa, levou os lábios aos da garota e a beijou.

- O segundo presente. Eu tambem te amo. -

Pois se a chorar. Sakura percebeu uma coisa, o gelo também se derretia, ninguém era feito de só uma coisa, era mutavél.  
Naquele momento, Sakura era toda de neve.

São Petesburgo - 1955 Fazia muito frio.  
Muito frio mesmo.

As pegadas de uma menina de três anos manchavam a neve perfeitamente branca.

- Mamãe!! Porque não ficamos em Sapporo?

Sakura sorriu, carregava de um lado uma farda e do outro um cartão psotal que datava " 24 de Fevereiro de 1945", nele tinha muita neve, muita mesmo.

- Hinata, você tem que olhar pelo lado bom.  
- Que lado bom?  
- Vai voltar com ótimas histórias. - Falou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos emoldurados pelos cílios. - Não é, meu amor? - Sasuke deu um beijo na mulher.  
- Claro, Sasuke.

Ali, o reino de neve estava vivo de novo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	12. La Serenissima

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Vagarosos, seus olhos anoiteciam; eclipsavam-se. Já não existia mais agonia, já não existia a dor. Apenas sua alma repousava serena em meus braços_.

* * *

**La Serenissima  
**

Por_: Ingrid_

Ela nunca havia parado para pensar no quanto perdera tempo cultivando aquela frieza que nunca existira e só se deu conta quando estava prestes a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro e cerrar os olhos para nunca mais tornar a descerrá-los. Humanos... Ah, mas como são intrigantes! Os olhos da alma se abrem apenas nos últimos momentos do corpo para apreciar a beleza das pequenas coisas que se passaram; ah, e como esses olhos me fitam penosos e arrependidos, corroídos pelo pesar. Como a alma enfraquece presa às limitações humanas! E vale lembrar que _você também vai morrer_. Não costumo cometer injustiças, mas às vezes acabo por chegar cedo demais e vocês, humanos, insistem em lutar contra mim. Por que o medo? Sou eu quem garante o seu descanso; e quais motivos teria para torturá-lo eternamente? Mesmo que me ofenda em vida; mesmo que não creia na minha existência, sob qualquer circunstância, não levo as coisas para o lado pessoal. Basta dizer que... sou compreensivo e que em algum momento eu irei buscá-lo. Esqueça as foices, os esqueletos trajados de preto e com poderes malignos; não sou um monstro, não sou violento, não sou maldoso; sequer vendi minha alma ao demônio para ceifar outras almas. Sou a garantia da ordem natural das coisas.

Fui buscá-la. Já disse que humanos são intrigantes? Pois bem, aquela humana me interessou. Fiquei por acompanhar seus últimos dias. Sua alma estava completamente bloqueada; os olhos fechados e a boca amordaçada.

"_Deus, se existir um Deus, salve minha alma, se eu tiver uma alma"_

Essa era a sua oração de todas as noites. De tanto duvidar da existência de sua alma, ela a conseguiu adormecer. Mal sabia ela, que sua alma despertaria em circunstâncias que ela mesma julgaria como fraqueza. Seu nome? Haruno Sakura.

Chovia. Lá estava ela. Acomodada numa grande poltrona coberta de veludo vermelho, posicionada próxima à janela, bebericando uma xícara fumegante de café. Alguns insetos, na tentativa de fugir da chuva, chocavam-se contra o vidro, ansiando adentrar o ambiente; outros, pousavam suaves sobre a superfície deste. Sakura apenas os observava. Uma joaninha arrastava suas encurtadas e ágeis pernas sobre o vidro; Sakura escoltava com o dedo indicador, do outro lado da vidraça os movimentos daquele pequeno inseto. Como se sentia vazia em dias como aquele! Apenas a cafeína e a fumaça da xícara lhe serviam de companhia. Dias como aquele...? Estou sendo gentil. A seus olhos, todos os dias eram chuvosos e gélidos. Em seu coração a chuva não cessava. Com o decorrer do tempo, a vida se tornara amarga demais para ela degustar e descobrir a sutileza de sabor que existia por trás daquela acidez. Nunca deixaria de sentir aquele vácuo, aquele frio, independente de qualquer estação. Embora tudo o que quisesse, estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos, embora tudo o que tivesse posse podia ela, se vangloriar de ter conseguido sozinha, faltava-lhe algo. Como os humanos dizem, ela _chorava de barriga cheia_. Talvez. É compreensível o estado emocional no qual ela se encontrava, depois de tantas quedas.

Não obstante, era inverno. E no inverno ou em qualquer outra estação, os humanos que têm boas condições financeiras viajam para outros lugares. Não entendo! Onde se está morando não tem comida, bebida, lençóis, camas, roupas e outras coisas que são julgadas necessárias? Humanos são estranhos. De qualquer forma, Sakura não faria diferente. Pensava ela, que precisava _arejar_ _os miolos_, respirar outros ares. Mas o ar não é o mesmo em qualquer lugar?

Uma semana depois, já estava em Oslo.

Eu a esperava no aeroporto quando o avião pousara. Minutos depois, as portas da aeronave se abriam e os passageiros se locomoviam por uma escada posicionada próxima à saída. Quando no meio dos passageiros se destacou aquela conhecida cabeleira rósea, me coloquei outra vez a seu lado. Aquela complicação para retirar as malas deve ser desgastante; um corre para a esquerda, o outro para a direita; dois se chocam, reclamam, esbravejam e vociferam ofensas. E ela ali, serena, esbanjando indiferença e quietude, em seus vultosos olhos verdes. Tempo depois, ela adentrou veículo que portava uma pintura diferenciada dos outros e foi levada para um hotel. Eu a aguardava no saguão quando chegou com as roupas levemente sujas de neve e carregando aquelas malas enormes. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e pediu um quarto; enquanto os funcionários do hotel encarregavam-se de transportar suas malas para o quarto, ela entrou no elevador. O quarto era grande e muito bem decorado, porém não aparentava oferecer o mesmo conforto o qual sua casa a oferecia; a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu, ela e mais dois funcionários adentravam o quarto.

— Podem deixar as malas naquele canto. — ela apontou para a esquerda.

Ambos os rapazes a obedeceram e antes de retirarem-se do quarto, receberam suas respectivas gorjetas. Direcionou-se para a janela e pôs-se a observar a cidade. Escorada na sacada, jogou a cabeça para trás – esta, caindo em meu peito – cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Como é bom estar de volta! — ela sussurrou.

Pude notar uma tranqüilidade distinta em seu semblante. Talvez respirar o ar de outro lugar seja mesmo diferente. O barulho cadenciado que caminhava da porta do quarto até a varanda interrompeu o _ritual_ de Sakura. Ela foi atender.

— Serviço de quarto. — disse o rapaz. Era alto e aparentava ter a mesma idade que Sakura.

— Mas eu não pedi nada.

— Ué, mas aqui não é o seiscentos e doze?

Ela olhou o número da porta, fitou as faces do moço e leu seu nome no crachá. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Olhou para o número da porta e o encarou novamente.

— Aqui em Oslo existem oftalmologistas?

— Creio que sim, senhora. Por quê?

— Porque você está precisando. Urgente! Não sei se percebe, mas o número que está bem visível aqui, nesta porta, é oitocentos e dezesseis.

— Mau humor, hein. — o moço puxou a porta pela maçaneta e a fechou.

Ainda bem que Sakura não me vê; provavelmente já teria levado inúmeros tapas por segui-la. Por breves instantes fui ao corredor. O rapaz do serviço de quarto, sentado ao fim do corredor, tagarelava com outro a respeito de Sakura.

— Ela cresceu pouco e ficou mal-humorada, ela não era assim quando éramos crianças. — disse ele, bem humorado, ao ruivo que estava ao seu lado.

— Vai ver é a TPM.

Talvez este outro rapaz também apanhasse caso este comentário passasse pelos ouvidos de Sakura. De volta ao quarto, ela se preparava para tomar banho. Todas aquelas peças de roupa foram tiradas e acomodadas em cima da cama; apanhou uma toalha e dirigiu-se nua para o banheiro. A água do chuveiro começou a cair e o vapor começava a se espalhar pelo cômodo. Uma gargalhada divertida ecoou pelo banheiro cheio de fumaça.

— Sasuke. — disse ela, gargalhando outra vez.

Sakura encaminhou-se para fora do banheiro, enrolada na toalha. Não demorou-se muito e logo já estava vestida outra vez. Abriu a porta, olhou para os dois lados do corredor e no fim deste, perto do elevador estava Sasuke, conversando e rindo de qualquer coisa; fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até ambos os rapazes. Parou diante deles e sorriu.

— Com licença, o Sr. Preciso de Óculos poderia me dar um minuto de sua atenção?

O ruivo logo saiu de lá, pegando o elevador e se encaminhando para o saguão.

— Se quiser eu...

— Não pense em me devolver uma resposta sarcástica. Venho em missão de paz e peço desculpas por não entender a brincadeira, Sasuke.

Ele sorriu.

Horas mais tarde, estavam juntos num restaurante; conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, principalmente a infância. Diziam estar felizes, porém, ao falar dos tempos de criança, a nostalgia pairava no ar e certa ponta de infelicidade por parte de Sakura sempre insistia em aparecer. O tempo passava e cada um apontava no outro as _chatices, _prós e contras de tantos anos atrás. A conversa fluía. E eu, não cumprindo com meu trabalho. Há três horas ela deveria estar morta. Não estou usando de piedade para com ela; só gostaria de saciar minha curiosidade, que é saber o que a transformaria numa pessoa oposta do que é. E estava próximo da resposta. Sasuke era, como dizem os humanos, _o amor de infância_ de Sakura. Talvez este sentimento antigo estivesse ganhando vida outra vez. Pude ver sua alma perder a mordaça que lhe tampava a boca.

Três longos meses passaram e em Oslo, Sakura ganhara vida; sua serenidade era completamente oposta à sua calmaria de outrora; antes, gélida e impassível; hoje, sua calma traduzia uma felicidade e paz interior que só conhecia quando criança. Aquela chuva constante em seu coração há muito havia cessado e os dias de sol eram ininterruptos. Já não sentia vácuo, sequer frio algum. Seu casamento com Sasuke estava marcado para o fim do ano. Eu não podia mais esperar; estava interferindo no destino de outras pessoas, o que não é certo. Decidi agir. Enquanto jantavam, Sakura passou mal e fora levada para um hospital, onde fora diagnosticado um Acidente Vascular Cerebral. Sasuke entrou em desespero. Sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Os olhos inflamaram e as lágrimas foram libertas. O médico que atendera sua noiva chegou à sala de espera e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

— Força, rapaz. — o médico de cabelos grisalhos disse, enquanto tirava do rosto, a tão comum máscara branca. — Amanhã você poderá visitá-la. — ajeitou os óculos redondos.

Ele assentiu.

O hospital estava em silêncio e as luzes daquele corredor estavam apagadas, e lá estava ela sobre aquela cama: inerte, porém, com os olhos bem abertos; aproximei-me do leito e notei que embora com a face completamente paralisada, ela chorava. Segurei sua mão e as lágrimas foram cessando; aos poucos o desespero de sua alma diminuía e abria os olhos; aqueles olhos naquela expressão que eu conhecia – e conheço – tão bem; pude ouvi-la dizer _"Eu colhi o que cultivei: nada..."_ Ergui-me sobre ela e beijei sua testa. Vagarosos, seus olhos anoiteciam; eclipsavam-se. Já não existia mais agonia, já não existia a dor. Apenas sua alma repousava serena em meus braços. Horas depois, Sasuke recebera a notícia da morte de Sakura e, sentado no fim do corredor onde ficava o quarto de Sakura, observava àquela equipe removendo o corpo inerte de sua noiva de dentro do quarto.

E em pé, ao seu lado segurando a alma de Sakura ainda dormente, eu tentava amenizar aquela dor que Sasuke sentia; eu sabia que não seria de grande ajuda, mas depois da minha incompetência era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Soprei em seu rosto; ele desmaiou. Algum médico cuidaria dele e lhe aplicaria algum calmante.

De cima do hospital, ainda com aquela alma nos braços, desapareci no ar, e mais uma das inúmeras vezes, eu deixei um coração inundado de tristeza e pesar e eu sabia, que muito em breve eu voltaria a Oslo para rever Sasuke.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


	13. The Show Must Go On

* * *

**WINTER CHALLENGE**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_"- The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and beloved in return." _**Christian, ****Moulin Rouge**

* * *

**The Show Must Go On  
**

Por_: Cher_

**A**_nother hero_

Herói. Sim. Ele era apenas _mais um_ herói. Mais um corajoso. Mais um apaixonado. Mais um tolo

**A**_nother mindless crime  
**B**ehind the curtain_

As cortinas guardavam o segredo dos pecados cometidos pelos dois insanos. Aquele, com certeza, foi o inverno mais frio que eles tiveram.

O inverno. Gelado e cruel.

O inverno, a estação que congelara tudo, menos seus corações.

Eles estavam todos representando.

**I**_n the pantomime_

Sim, suas vidas eram apenas um único musical, em que todos representavam um papel.

Como sempre, a garota era um ser indefeso, fugindo de um maldoso homem.

A garota. Aquela que encantava a todos com aqueles olhos tão verdes, com aqueles cabelos tão rosas, com aquela delicadeza que só se comparava ao seu nome. Sakura.

Não diferentemente do roteiro de tantas outras peças, o garoto enfrentava todos os maus para salvá-la. Fazia-a acreditar novamente e contos de fadas.

O garoto. Não, ele não era _apenas_ um garoto. Sim, ele já era um **homem**. Um homem forte, mas não poderoso o bastante para salvar sua amada. Um homem determinado, mas não rico o bastante para impedir que a neve caísse em suas vidas e os soterrasse. Um homem tão lindo quanto seu nome. Sasuke.

**O**_n and on  
**D**oes anybody know  
**W**hat we are living for?  
**W**hatever happens  
**W**e live it all to chance_

Os dois seguiam representando seus papéis com todo o fervor que um amor proibido poderia lhes conceder. Somente um tolo deixaria de viver tão intensamente, se a vida lhe der uma oportunidade como essa.

Viviam cada momento como se fosse o último, pois sabiam que, se fossem pegos, nada de bom poderia acontecer.

Mas sem aquela paixão, ou, ouso dizer, sem aquele _amor_, o que mais sobrava? Para que mais eles viveriam?

Ela era tão rica, e ele tão desastrosamente pobre.

E... O outro. Tão burro. Sendo traído bem debaixo de seu nariz, mas ainda assim, sem nem suspeitar.

O marido de Sakura era apenas isso um burro. Um burro ciumento. Ciumento e louco.

Os amantes, vivendo sem medo, deixavam tudo ao destino.

**A**_nother heartache  
**A**nother failed romance  
**O**n and on  
**D**oes anybody know  
**W**hat we are living for?_

Mas, ao passo em que o outono acabava outro vilão parecia na história.

Com uma inveja terrível, de tudo que cercava Sakura, sua irmã foi aos poucos se insinuando para seu cunhado. Foi, aos poucos, convencendo-o de que algo estava errado.

Não tardou a descobrir que a adorável Sakura passava noites e noites deitada com o mímico dentro da tenda do circo.

Com muita maldade em seu coração de pedra, a invejosa irmã, foi a Sakura para intimidá-la, com a única intenção de vê-la infeliz. Chantageou-a pura e simplesmente, sabendo que ela não teria escolha.

Sakura, então se vê forçada a deixar seu grande amor para salvar a vida de ambos.

**T**_he show must go on_

Ela estava… Triste.

Por dias, chorava sem parar. Inventando desculpas esfarrapadas para que seu marido não descobrisse.

No fundo, ela sabia que aquele amor nunca daria certo. Mas naquele inverno tão frio, ter alguém que a esquentasse era algo tão acalentador...

Voltando do fundo do posso, como uma fênix renascida das cinzas, Sakura resolveu que teria de superar o coração partido. Seguir em frente.

Ninguém mais o faria por ela.

**O**_utside, the dawn is breaking  
**O**n the stage  
**T**hat holds our final destiny_

A decisão foi tomada com grande pesar, mas só ela poderia salvá-los.

Com a cabeça erguida e os ombros tensos, ela foi até o circo.

**T**_he show must go on_

Atravessando a neve com lágrimas congeladas nos olhos, Sakura ia com seus passos pequenos.

**I**_nside, my heart is breaking  
**M**y makeup may be flaking  
**B**ut my smile  
**S**till stays on_

Fazendo força para engolir o choro e botar uma máscara de felicidade no rosto, ela sentia seu coração ir congelando.

Suas tentativas de sorrir, faziam com que o processo se acelerasse drasticamente.

**I**_'ll top the bill  
**I**'ll earn the kill  
**I** have to find the will to carry  
**O**n with the  
**O**n with the  
**O**n with the show_

Com uma determinação que poderia assustar o mais corajoso dos homens, ela caminhava. Já estava bem perto da morada de seu amado.

"_Eu... vou... salvá-lo._"

Agora, já adentrava a tenda do circo. Andava habilmente por entre os artistas, que faziam burburinho.

Ela finalmente chegara aos aposentos do mímico. Impressionada com a multidão aglomerada na pequena sala, ela perguntou, não sem receio, o que acontecera.

A resposta veio gélida como o tempo fora daquela tenda.

"_- Ele… Se matou, Sakura. O… O Sasuke… Se matou. "_

Automaticamente, como uma fruta madura, ela caiu ao chão, chorando.

A sua frente, tudo o que podia ver era o corpo de Sasuke jazido no chão. Mesmo com essa visão terrível, ela não queria acreditar. Simplesmente não _podia_ acreditar.

Deve ter passado horas e horas, sentada naquele chão, chorando. Todos já haviam saído.

Ela agora, juntara forças e engatinhara para perto daquele corpo frio. Frio como a neve que congelara suas lágrimas. Frio como seu próprio coração.

Passando a mão no corpo de Sasuke, Sakura, descobre um pequeno papel amassado com raiva na mão dele.

Abriu-o com cuidado.

As únicas palavras escritas eram:

"_Ela não te ama mais._"

Agora ela tinha certeza. Ele havia tirado a própria vida por causa do amor que os dois sentiam.

Sakura não pensava na morte de seu amado, não pensava em seu marido furioso, não pensava na carta, ou imaginava quem a escrevera, não pensava no inverno, ou na neve que caía lá fora.

Ela só conseguia ouvir a melodia de uma música antiga, e pensava nas palavras que Sasuke sempre dizia quando ela ficava triste.

"_- O Show tem que continuar._"

**T**_he show must go on_

_  
_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
